


Naked Champions League

by PsychoJJ



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Blackmail, Character Study, Chastity Device, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Football, Forced Prostitution, Heavy Angst, Lemon, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sports, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: The Japanese billionaire Amida Doi implemented hidden cameras in all five-star hotels across Europe through which he spent three years, recording sex tapes for every famous footballer who happened to spend a vacation in there. Then, he blackmailed twenty-four of them to join his crazy sex competition where they have to fuck each other and only the winners will get their blackmailing material permanently deleted.





	1. Chapter 1

In vacations, professional footballers travel a lot, and during their stay at different hotels, they have sex with their wives, girlfriends or whoever they might be interested in at the time. They practice the weirdest and most embarrassing kinks without knowing that they might be taped!

The Japanese billionaire Amida Doi implemented hidden cameras in all five-star hotels across Europe through which he spent three years, recording sex tapes for every famous footballer on the planet. Then, he blackmailed a 24 of them to join his crazy sex competition where the winners will get their blackmailing material permanently deleted.

He recorded four clips for each player which means that each competitor has to win four matches to get all his videos erased. Otherwise, he'll have to participate in the same competition the year after. Players were skeptical about that but none of them had a better choice.

The rules of the competition were fair and simple. Two players will meet in what resembles a wrestling match except that they're trying to fuck each other. Whoever cums in the other's hole first is considered the winner and will be qualified to the next round.

Speaking of rounds, here is how it works. Round one has all the 24 invited players trying to bang each other, 12 of which will be winners and qualify to the next challenge and the other 12 will lose and be turned into prostitutes where any of the victorious can fuck them and do whatever he wants to them till the end of the competition.

In round two, the remaining 12 will compete and 6 of them will be winners and the other 6 will be losers. In the third and semi final round only three will be qualified for the final which will be a threesome and whoever keeps his hole unfucked till the end will win the competition.

With each match the player wins, he gets one of his four sex tapes permanently deleted, which means that he needs to win the final in order to get all his videos erased which means that only one of the 24 players will not be invited to the next year competition. The remaining 23 will have to participate again!

After a week of the beginning of their vacation in between the 2019 and 2020 seasons, all invited players made up excuses to leave their wives and families and took the next flight to Tokyo, Japan where the competition will take place in one of Amida Doi skyscraper.

The players' list was based on the Japanese billionaire personal taste, and it involved Thibaut Courtois and Sergio Ramos from Real Madrid. Oscar from Shanghai SIPG F.C. David Villa from Vissel Kobe. Lionel Messi, Gerard Pique, Arturo Vidal and Ter Stegen from Barcelona. Griezmann from Atletico Madrid. Cristiano and Dybala from Juventus. Neymar from the PSG. Radamel Falcao from Monaco.

It also involved James Rodríguez and Manuel Neuer from Bayern Munich. Mario Gotze from Borussia Dortmund. Eden Hazard and Gonzalo Higuain from Chelsea. Matthijs de Ligt from Ajax. Paul Pogba, Luckako and Luke Shaw from Man United. Sergio Aguero and Kevin De Bruyne from Man City.

As soon as they arrived at the skyscraper, they were put together in a big hall and were asked to kindly take off their clothes. Griezmann, De Bruyne, and Neymar seemed the shyest. They were hiding their groins with their hands.

Aguero, Cristiano, and Luckako were the most confident, looking through the dicks for anything bigger than what they got. Higuain, Hazard, and Luke Shaw were so uncomfortable with how big their buttocks were in comparison to everyone else.

Leo Messi was a little relieved that this competition took place in 2019 as he was at his thinnest and he lost a lot of fat. If this happened around 2014 he would've had the most prominent and eye-catching ass in the room!

Ter Stegen and Manuel Neuer shared and awkward eye contact with a smile just like they've seen each other naked many times before. Paul Pogba kept staring at the ceiling trying to look nobody in the eyes. The rest of the crew were looking around speechlessly.

A door opened at the end of the hall. Five white men in Black suits showed up. Four of them started collecting the players' clothes while the fifth; their boss stood in front of the naked crew and shouted "Attention!!" and everyone was staring at him right away.

He followed "welcome to Tokyo, Japan, and welcome to the NCL! It's really kind of you to accept our invitation." Then he interrupted himself and explained "Uh! I forget to tell you that the NCL stands for Naked Champions League. Anyhow, before each of you got to his separate bedroom I would like to remind you that the knock out stage will start tomorrow and here is the matchup!" and everybody was anxious about knowing his opponent in the first round!

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments below what pairing you would like to see and if you wanna replace players, it's cool too.
> 
> Show me your kinks ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The matchup names were getting announced and everyone without exceptions was in a mixture of excitement and absolute dread. The first match was between "Sergio Ramos" and before the second name was known, both Cristiano and Messi were scared to death. In fact, most of the invited players wouldn't wanna deal with Ramos in their very first game.

It was "Sergio Ramos vs Gerard Pique" and Barcelona defender dropped his jaw in amusement. It was confusing because they both shared a lot of good and bad memories together. They were enemies and friends for so many years and that didn't just shake them up but everybody else started to expect facing someone they know very well.

The second match names were "Neymar vs Oscar" and Oscar blushed so badly while Neymar looked at Lionel's butt and back at his opponent and smiled with regret all over his face. He obviously wanted to be with Leo before any of them leaves the competition.

Messi understood the Brazilian body language and looked down, slightly embarrassed at the fact that Neymar was still into him. Ronaldo said from behind "don't worry, Leo. They're keeping you for me. I mean—if there's any justice in this game, we should play against each other"

The Argentinian looked back, winked and said "it would be my pleasure to destroy your ass!" and before Cris got any chance to respond, the third match names were announced "Cristiano Ronaldo vs" and despite his confident words, Messi buttocks clenched and his whole body tensed in fear of facing the Portuguese.

It was "Cristiano Ronaldo vs Paulo Dybala" and as surprised as Paulo was, many others were relieved. Cris might not be the strongest and he doesn't have the biggest package but he's a never giving up bastard and no one wanna face him. He smiled and looked speechless Dybala and said: "I guess I'll have to warm up by fucking another Argentinian!"

Paulo was like "we're teammates, damnit!" and Ronaldo smirked and said "not here" while checking Dybala's crack with his cold eyes. The fourth match names were "Lionel Messi vs David Villa" and the most disappointed by this announcement was Sergio Aguero who has been fantasizing about Lionel's ass for decades!

Both Leo and David looked at each other with mutual smile and Villa whispered "I guess we'll have to do it again" referring to the fact that they've been together before, shocking the hell out of Neymar, Aguero and many others. Speaking of players who shared a bed before, the fifth match names were "Manual Neuer vs Ter Stegen" which just blushed while silently checking each other butts.

Romelu Lukaku was like "it's such wasted potential. These perfect butts shouldn't face each other" while Hazard followed "it doesn't matter because whoever loses will remain as a prostitute for the rest of the competition. So, technically you'll get the chance to fuck anyone you want as long as you're winning"

The rivalry between Chelsea and Manchester United was heating up between the two Belgians as Lukaku smirked at Hazard and whispered "that's a really big thought of you but not as big as your ass!" and speaking of big jiggling asses, the sixth match names were "Gonzalo Higuain vs Sergio Aguero"

Sergio looked at his opponent and his national teammate and was like "fuck! I hate your guts! Why they've to pair us together!" and Gonzalo stared at Kun's huge dick and said, "maybe I can finally teach you how to respect others!"

The seventh match names were "Arturo Vidal vs Mario Gotze" and Neuer couldn't stop himself from shouting "Vidal! You're a lucky bastard!" and the Chilean exploded in laughter while saying "come on, Manuel! You have Stegen and you look for something else?! The grass is always greener on the other side!"

Gotze interrupted "you two idiots! Don't underestimate us! I don't care about expectations, Stegen and I will get through, right?" and Barcelona goalkeeper looked at Neuer cock and followed "I'm not sure" making Vidal laugh even louder and harder.

The announcer shouted "quite please" as he followed by the names of the eighth match "Matthijs de Ligt vs Luke Shaw" and they were both adorably biting their lower lips and checking each other's bodies for the first time.

The ninth match was between "Radamel Falcao vs James Rodriguez" making the Colombian superstars face each other. The tenth match names were "Romelu Lukaku vs Kevin De Bruyne" and Kevin put his hand on his heart in a total shock as Lukaku smirked and commented, "honestly, I wanted Hazard but I can't complain about such a fine ass!"

The eleventh match was between "Eden Hazard vs Thibaut Courtois" and they both had a strange perverts look at each other. Despite having a big troublesome ass, Eden didn't seem afraid at all just like if he got something on his goalkeeping friend.

Antoine Griezmann covered his face with both hands as the only player left to be his opponent was his friend and national teammate Paul Pogba! Paul looked at him and whispered "I know this is messed up but we're gonna find a way to pull through without hurting others, okay?'

Antoine was like "I hope so" as the announcer said their names and left the room. Now everyone knows his opponent. Some are happy, some are distressed, some are confused, but that's what the Japanese billionaire decided and they have to stick with it.

1- "Sergio Ramos vs Gerard Pique"

2- "Neymar Da Silva vs Oscar Dos Santos"

3- "Cristiano Ronaldo vs Paulo Dybala"

4- "Lionel Andres Messi vs David Villa"

5- "Manual Neuer vs Marc Ter Stegen"

6- "Gonzalo Higuain vs Sergio Aguero"

7- "Arturo Vidal vs Mario Gotze"

8- "Matthijs de Ligt vs Luke Shaw"

9- "Radamel Falcao vs James Rodriguez"

10- "Romelu Lukaku vs Kevin De Bruyne"

11- "Eden Hazard vs Thibaut Courtois"

12- "Antoine Griezmann vs Paul Pogba"

To be continued..


	3. Chapter 3

All twenty-four players were worried and concerned. Despite the fact that many of them know each other, none of them wanted to chat or share dinner or anything after the announcement. It was a hard night for everyone, thinking about the possibility that they might be fucked and humiliated publicly the next day.

Well. It wasn't a totally public event but all the participating players and the Japanese billionaire alongside whoever he invited will be in the audience which will be quite embarrassing and disturbing for sure. To play football in front of thousands of people is one thing but to try to fuck is a totally different experience.

Everyone went to his bedroom, locked the door and tried to stop over thinking and to find a way to sleep. As luxurious as the place was, it felt like a prison for most players. Of course, there were a few psychopaths who were fine with it but for the majority it was horrifying. It wasn't just about the pain of being fucked in the ass. It was the moral challenge that comes with the idea of raping another man to win!

In the next morning, Messi heard a hard knocking on the door. Dybala, Kun, and Higuain were shouting "Leo! Leo! Wake up! The matches started already and your game is next!!"

Lionel hardly opened his eyes and said "just a minute!" As he run to wash his face, brush his teeth and went to the closet and was like "shit! I forget that we don't have clothes" Then, he rushed to the door opened it and asked, "Why is all this noise? what's going on?!"

Aguero looked at Leo's thighs and answered "nothing! The competition has just started and the matches aren't played in the order they told us yesterday! James and Falcao have already finished their match! and Luckako must be facing Kevin as we speak!"

Higuain held Lionel's hand and pulled him and said "come on! We're already late. We gotta see how it works! Maybe it will help us survive in that crazy arena!" and the four Argentinian started jogging towards the match room.

Kun Aguero was running a little bit slower, right behind his national teammates, alternating with his pervert sight between the jiggling buttocks of Messi, Dybala, and Gonzalo. Although they were all in a hurry, Leo couldn't help but ask "wait! What happened to James and Falcao?"

Dybala was panting while jogging and answering "they fought like heroes to the point where I doubted that any of them can win but in the end, James fucked the hell out of Falcao!" and Gonzalo asked curiously "So, things can get pretty aggressive in the fighting arena?!"

Dybala answered "I'm not sure but as far as I know. You're allowed to do anything to your opponent but you can't cause any bleeding or serious injury. Bruises and what have you seem to be okay. Similar to any other sport, I guess.."

They finally arrived at the fighting arena, trying to catch their breath as they opened the door. Kun said "Honestly, I didn't expect James to win. He looks kinda harmless but I guess all of us have a different attitude when it comes to being publicly humiliated, and I wouldn't be surprised if Kevin De Bruyne won against Luckako"

Aguero was still standing behind the other three and he couldn't see anything because they were blocking his sight yet he can feel the dread in Lionel's voice as he whispered: "I think it's a little late for speculations!!"

Kun grabbed Leo's butt, squeezed it and said "get your ass out of the way! I can't see anything!!" and Messi did make enough space for Sergio to see and Sergio's palm remained caressing Lionel's ass ever after but he couldn't notice that because he was appalled by what he saw.

Well. The crowd was seated in circles around the center of the room just like a mini stadium. There was plenty of mics that detect every sound the competitors make! There was a commentator that describes everything in details and inside a cylindrical glass room in the middle, there was a giant rounded, rotating, red bed with Kevin De Bruyne and Luckako on top of it!

Kevin was already in the doggy style and Luckako was fixing the white boy head by holding both ears. The black dick was fucking Kevin's face at a crazy speed. The four Argentinian were surprised "why isn't Kevin resisting at all? And why isn't Luckako banging his ass?!"

Dybala said "as far as I know, you can only win by cumming inside the ass not even on top of it!" and while they were discussing, the red bed rotated showing them Kevin's butt. His hole was leaking massive loads of semen already!

Out of the four Argentinian, Dybala was the only one who never saw anything like this before. He was so disgusted that he almost puked at the scene as they got seated while asking one another "well. If Luckako did cum inside already, why is this match still going?"

James Rodriguez who just finished his match and turned out to be sitting next to them replied with a smirk "because the winner has full authority over the loser and the match only ends when the winner raise his left middle finger up in the air! Only then, the match will be concluded and the next two competitors will be sent to the red bed!"

Higuain looked at Aguero cock and back at James and asked "what do you mean by full authority?" and James seemed happy to tell especially after his first win. He elaborated "it means that the loser has to follow orders!" and Messi interrupted "like a slave?" and Rodriguez followed "exactly, and if the loser disobeys, the winner can raise his right middle finger to let the administration know that the loser broke the competition law!"

Aguero looked at Gonzalo with a zillion dirty thing he'll force him to do after winning. While Dybala asked "what's the punishment for breaking the competition law?" and James was like "I have no idea! But I'm sure it's terrible!"

Messi was speechless! He looked at the crowd, chatting, laughing, drinking coffee and beer and having fun while Kevin was being fucked in the middle like a whore. Leo was scared because he'll be on the red bed next, and he couldn't process the fact that the white Belgian accepted his fate.

Kevin is a grown man. He was 27! He got a wife and a kid! How's it possible that such a fine straight guy ended up like this. It happened so quickly! Yesterday, he was just like everyone else! A player! Now he's the one that got fucked in Tokyo, Japan in the first morning of the competition!

Leo couldn't handle the possibility of facing a similar fate. He was hearing his friends asking James a zillion question while listening to the commentator saying "Look! Kevin is crying again! Luckako's gigantic dick is twitching and it's fully shoved in the white Belgian mouth, and yes! Luckako came in his throat for the second time in a row!"

The commentator kept describing the match "and Luckako is pulling his gigantic dick out! He's whispering something into the white boy ears! Is he asking for some dirty move?! Let's wait and see! Oh! Kevin is going down! He's licking Luckako's feet while shaking his leaking ass and wiggling his dick for the audience!"

The commentator was apparently enjoying the show as he followed "Unlike the first match between Falcao and Rodriguez, this one got a humiliation aspect to it which I'm sure our audience appreciate and I'm sure that Kevin is crying right now despite the fact that we can barely see his cute face!"

Leo froze in fear before he looked at James and said "wait! My match against David Villa is next! I need to know more about the preparations and the rules before going to the red bed! I have a lot of questions. Is there a lubricant, condoms? because I can't see anything like that around the arena!"

James smiled and pointed at the cylindrical glass room where Luckako was raising his left middle finger and ending the match. Messi stood up feeling his heart racing while thinking "I haven't seen David Villa since yesterday! He must be getting ready somewhere while I am stupidly messing around and watching the game!"

James threw a friendly supportive slap on Lionel's ass as he was leaving, and said "they'll tell you everything before you get inside the arena! Good luck!" and Higuain and Dybala were like "don't worry, Leo! You can do it! You're the best of the best after all!"

Messi smiled as he struggled to swallow his own saliva and said "Thanks gays" while walking toward the tunnel that leads to the red bed. Kun followed him -of course- stopped him by holding his wrist and saying "before you go, you must understand that I need you to win this! Not just for you! But for me too!"

Leo blushed, pulled his eyebrows together and said "even if I lose, I'll be a prostitute and you'll have the chance to—" and Kun interrupted "it's not about that! Yes I have always dreamed about sleeping with you but we're friends before everything else. So, If I don't win this damn competition, I want you to be the winner! Besides, I have been watching your perfect ass for two decades and all you ever allowed me to do is kissing you and cuddling you, and I can't handle the idea of you, losing your virginity with someone else! Do you understand?

Messi looked down at their touching erections and whispered "I'll do my best. I promise!" while their faces were getting too close and Kun placed his palm beneath Leo's chin and was about to french kiss him when he stopped and said "can we keep this for later! I have a lot in mind and I feel like -your girl- whenever you kiss me, and right now, I really need the confidence of alpha males!"

Aguero smiled and said while caressing Messi's lips with his thumb "sure" and as soon as Leo turned around, Kun went down, wrapped his arms around Lionel's thighs and placed his lips on Lionel's ass cheek, kissing for a very long time, and whispering almost inside the crack "good luck!"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Aguero got back to the audience area, hearing the commentator announce "the 3rd match is about to start! Are you readyyyyyy?!" and the crowd went crazy "YEAH!!" while the commentator followed "It's Lionel Messi VS David Villa! One of the cutest matchup we ever had!"

Speaking of which, Leo and David were in separate preparation rooms where the competition organizers told each of them about extra rules like the fact that any participant can lubricate and prepare his own hole to make things easier for him, in case he ended up fucked.

There were lotions, lubricants, condoms, and all kind of sex toys and BDSM tools and various dresses that players can take with them to the arena. The competition organizers also told Leo and David about how exposed they will be once they go out there on the red bed.

Aside from being naked, the arena has an unbelievable amount of mics that record and amplifies every sound the participants make. There was also a camera with eye-tracking technology. It shows exactly what each competitor is looking at!

Messi took nothing with him. He was still not sure how to deal with the idea of having sex in a crowded place, let alone with someone he knows very well! David, on the other hand, took one condom with him and was wise enough to prepare his own ass.

They both walked to the arena. Looking at each other with the red bed in between them. The commentator started telling the story from his perspective "these two old friends must've been together before! I can't tell for sure but it seems to me like their lips met before! So, are their cocks! Let's check the eye tracking camera and see what are they staring at!"

The commentator followed "Oh! Villa eyes are fixed on Lionel's neck! Do we figure after all these years that David got a neck worshiping fetish?! Let's wait and see! What about Messi?! What is he looking at? Annd as expected folks! As expected! Leo eyes are alternating between the condom and David's full erection!"

Messi heard all that and blushed as the commentator followed "since these two seem to take things very slow. I would like each member of the audience to grab the voting device on their seats and vote. Question number one: do you believe that Lionel Messi has always been a cock slut?"

The results were shown to everyone including Leo and Villa. 95% yes. 5% no. The second question was: who do you think will end up with cum in his hole? The answer was 1% David Villa and 99% for the Argentinian! And the commentator was like "well. The people have spoken, but can Leo go against the flood of expectations and shock everybody?!"

They got on top of the red bed walking to meet each other in the center. Messi was tensing, Villa was not, as he threw a kiss on the Argentinian lips and followed "relax Leo, I'm not going to do it!" and the commentator went crazy "is David Villa talking seriously? Or is he trying to lower Lionel's guard?"

Villa kissed again and whispered "God! I miss those lips!" Then, he smirked and followed "I miss kissing your ass all night as well!!" and the audience went banana! The Spanish was revealing too much information that Leo went speechless! He wasn't just worried about his reputation but the fact that Kun knew that Messi used to share a bed with Villa!

The Spanish didn't stop there. He placed the condom in Messi's mouth. So, he can keep his hands free. Then, he grabbed Lionel ass cheeks, separated them and all the cameras were focused on the Argentinian hole! Messi saw his anal ring twitching in almost every screen in the arena. He couldn't help but blush so badly as some of the audience members dropped their pants in excitement!

Aguero, Neymar, and Ronaldo were shouting "damn you, Lionel! Fight back, you idiot! The competition would lose half of its charm without you!" and despite their screams, Messi didn't move a muscle. He was still processing how on Earth could any of this be real.

Everyone knew where this match was going. Everybody knew that Leo will be fucked and hard too, but apparently, David Villa had a different opinion. He squeezed Leo's buttocks and elaborated "if I remember correctly, you spend around ten months, begging me to fuck you every day! Phone calls, text messages, nudes, you even pushed me down and sat on my dick once and I had to stop you at last second!"

The crowd went silent in a shock! Neymar might have been upset but Aguero was definitely going insanely mad. He asked Leo to have sex a trillion time and Messi always said "no!" He always claimed to want nothing but cuddles and kisses but obviously, he had asked Villa to fuck him plenty of times. Kun couldn't help but feel rejected as fuck.

David explained further "I never did it and I'm not gonna do it, not now or ever!" and the commentator was like "what the hell is going on?!" While Villa followed "I don't give a shit about this competition. I respect you! I respect you as a human being, as a footballer and as a dear friend of mine!"

David looked through the audience till his eyes stopped on none other than Aguero. That's when he followed "Yeah, I kissed, I hugged you while we were both naked, I was crazy enough to rim your hole but I can't! I can't fuck someone I respect! And so should all your horny friends feel!"

Leo took a deep breath, unbelieving the amount of embarrassing information that everyone knew about him. He had shared many bedrooms over the years, doing his usual thing, acting so cute and innocent and luring his roommate into kissing him and treating him like a cuddly little baby boy.

With David Villa of all people, Lionel couldn't resist. David was a damn good kisser and even better at sucking nipples and rimming holes. So, Messi couldn't stop himself from practically begging the Spanish to fuck him for months, but Villa got a wife and a family and there was no way he's just gonna jump in bed with his teammate.

Messi tried to remain focused on the arena as Villa took the condom out of his mouth. Leo finally felt the blood flowing to his dizzy head as he smiled and asked "what are you saying, David? How to get out of this if none of us get fucked?" and Villa put the condom on Lionel's half erected cock and said "I never said that last part! Because I'm gonna be the one to ride your cock!"

Leo was about to protest "but I—" when Villa shut his mouth with a kiss and followed "no matter what you say! I've made my mind. I want you to be as obedient and submissive as you've always been whenever we shared a bed, and as usual, I'll do the rest. Ok?"

Messi looked down and whispered "Ok" while adjusting the condom on his cock. Villa caressed both of the Argentinian shoulders and looked him in the eyes and followed "it's gonna be weird as you never topped before, but I'm sure you can handle it. We both can! But before we start, can I ask for a favor?"

Messi smiled, trying his best to forget that everyone was watching them as he whispered "sure" and Villa was so shy as he said "I miss the days where we shared showers after the matches! I wanna feel your lips around my cock one last time!"

At this point, Higuain and Dybala had to use all their power to stop Kun Aguero from shattering the glass in between the audience and the red bed. Kun wanted to punch Leo in the face for never even offering a blow job.

Cristiano and Ramos were rubbing their erections as Leo went down on his knees and started taking David's cock in his throat. Lukaku who just banged the hell out of Kevin De Bruyne got aroused again to the point where he started rubbing his shaft against the glass that separates the crowd from the bed!

Villa really respects Leo but there was something about the whole situation that pushes the one in control to get a little sadistic and get driven by his pleasure. Maybe it was the chanting audience, or maybe it was something within that made David feel empowered. It made him want more than just a regular, intimate sexual interaction.

Messi's ears were red in embarrassment. He started sucking faster and that's when Villa put his hand on the Argentinian head and said "no rush! We've all the time in the world!" and Leo had to slow down while thinking "I can't do this for a long time in front of all these people!" But he couldn't communicate as his mouth was shut by the dick!

Villa smirked as he arched his back in pleasure. He held Lionel's head with both hands, playing with his earlobes so gently and whispering "I know this is a lot to ask in public but I wanna see you wiggling your erection like a dog tail just like you used to do whenever you sucked my cock in the yesterdays. Can you do that for me?"

Leo knew that the audience heard every word and since he couldn't argue with a cock in his throat, he just started wiggling his dick while watching it in all the screens around the arena and trying not to drop any tears out of his overloaded eyes.

The director of the match was very smart. Half of the screens were displaying Lionel's lips and cock while the other half were displaying Cristiano Ronaldo in the audience, cumming in his pants at the beauty of the scene while the commentator kept saying "Lionel Messi is a good boy. He's such a good boy!"

Even Lionel's closest friends were horny as hell when Villa pulled his cock and covered Leo's face with thick, white threads of semen. Even the commentator went silent. He couldn't say a proper sentence while masturbating. Messi himself was so embarrassed, so defeated and wouldn't be surprised if David started fucking him now.

The Spanish pushed the Argentinian to lie flat on his back on the red bed. He fixed both of Lionel's wrist above his head and raised both of his thighs up in the sky and whispered "I'm not gonna fuck you, I'll just have a look before I lose!" and Leo parted his thighs as much as humanly possible and whispered, "whatever you want!"

Villa looked at Messi's pink entrance with regrets in his eyes. He obviously wanted to fuck the Argentinian for so long just like many of Lionel's close friends. David was doing everything in his power to keep his promises but he couldn't stop himself from rubbing his cock against Leo's bare, so inviting hole!

The commentator stated "and David is going to the hole! David is going for it! Apparently, he just made a fake promise to have an easy win!" and at this point, even Villa wasn't sure if his promise not to fuck Leo was genuine or empty!

He placed the tip of his cock at the twitching Argentinian hole. He shut his eyes as strong as he could. Messi did as well while whispering "if you want it this bad, I don't mind losing for you, David Villa!" and tried to push his hole.toward the Spanish dick!

At this point, Neymar and Aguero were in tears. Everyone else was silent in anticipation. Leo's eyes were closed when he felt something wrapped around his cock. At first, he thought it was Villa's hand but no. It was the Spanish warm anal canal as his butt was descending on Messi's erection!

Leo opened his eyes to see Villa riding his cock! He couldn't believe it at first. He kept whispering "why did you do this? You could've won so easily and you deserve it!" and David was smiling proudly and saying "a true man will keep his promises. Even if he gets fucked in the ass!"

Messi couldn't help but smile breathlessly as Villa followed "I am not as famous as you, Lionel! My sex tapes won't be as scandalous and won't go as viral as yours. So, this is the right thing to do" then he started licking Leo's face and cleaning the cum he spoiled all over it.

David seemed so relieved and went a little bit creative after that. He cleaned all of the Argentinian face with his tongue. Just kept a little semen around Lionel's mouth and whispered "your perfect lips look even better with my cum. So, I'm keeping it there"

Messi blushed, laughed and whispered "no you're not" then they french kissed like mad lovers until both of their lips were shining with saliva. Villa threw a kiss on Lionel's nose and bragged "I might be losing this stupid competition but I'm honored by having the cum of the best player ever inside me"

Then, Villa looked through the audience and winked at Ronaldo, pointing to the fact that Messi is better than him. Cris seemed really upset, unlike Leo who forgot that the audience around him even exists. He french kissed David and responded "it's not like I know how to cum inside another man! I am meant to be at the other end of this equation after all" referring to that he loves to bottom.

David Villa finished what he started. He smirked and said, "I know exactly how to make you cum, babe!" Then he shoved his middle finger inside Lionel's hole while riding his cock. Leo shut his glowing eyes again and started cumming in the Spanish ass immediately.

Villa was the one to raise Leo's left middle finger up in the air! The commentator announced Messi as a winner while David kissed him one last time and whispered "Listen, I've sacrificed a lot for you to get through this phase. My sex tapes will be published. I'll be turned into a prostitute for the rest of the competition. So, please, don't be a bitch! Man up and win it!"

Leo was trying to catch his breath as he kissed back in tears, hardened his buttocks around David's middle finger and whispered "I'll do my best! From here on, I will not screw up or give up. Whether I'm facing a friend or enemy, I'll forget about my instincts and fuck the hell out of him, that I promise!"

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, I don't hate any of those players who're represented as horrible people in the story. I love and respect them all. This is just for the sake of the plot and the drama. 
> 
> Enjoy!

At the end of the match, everyone was stunned, questioning their own sexuality and wondering if they were gay or not. What happened between James and Falcao; Lukaku and De Bruyne was nothing but pure sex; shallow just like porn. In the other hand, the interaction between Messi and Villa was on a different level.

The deep connection, the chemistry and the charming relationship between the two made everyone jealous and pushed every single cock in the audience to get hard as a rock. It was a glorious scene and aside of them, Cristiano was the cherry on top when he lost it and ended up cumming at the beautiful view!

As Leo left the arena into the tunnels and was heading to the shower rooms, he saw the guards dragging David Villa on the floor, gagging his mouth, plugging his hole, fixing him on a wheeled bed and sending him to the prostitutes hall alongside Falcao and De Bruyne! It was so excruciating to watch!

Messi felt so guilty. He couldn't stop crying under the shower for what he did to one of his best friends. He didn't know how to face everyone he knows after the match he just won. He never felt so undeserving as he felt that time. He spent over an hour, naked with water flowing over his flawless body, trying to make sense of anything!

After doing his best trying to heal, forget and adapt to the harsh nature of this twisted competition, he pulled himself together and left the shower. Two hours after the end of his match, he got back to the audience area, and the first thing he saw was Aguero looking the other way in absolute hatred. Leo knew that he needs to make up for what he did but he had no idea about how to do it.

It wasn't just Aguero who seemed disgusted by the fact that Messi used to beg Villa to fuck him. Neymar, Higuain, Vidal and even Stegen were obviously so judgmental as well. Leo tried to avoid eye contact with them in disgrace. He looked for two more people just to see what they were thinking of him; Pique and Cris. Weirdly enough, none of them was among the crowd.

Messi was standing there with no idea of what to do or where to sit as everybody was either one of his enemies or angry friends. He kept looking around, obviously lost. That's when he started to sense a dick rubbing against his bare butt crack, and someone was hugging him from behind. As soon as he turned his head to see who it was, he was faced by an inescapable french kiss from Sergio Ramos!

When there lips where detached, Lionel was speechless while Sergio pointed to the arena and whispered: "look who's there." Messi was so uncomfortable, he glanced at the security guards who seemed totally fine with two competitors engaging in a physical manner outside the red bed and the prostitutes hall.

Few people checked on Leo getting harassed and they didn't seem to care much. They got back to watching the game just like nothing was happening. Messi couldn't ask for help and couldn't escape the Spanish strong arms either. So, he had no choice but to go with the flow of the conversation and looked at the arena to see an ongoing match between Ronaldo and Dybala!

As soon as Leo's pupils were fixated on Cristiano, Ramos commented: "that's the man who'll destroy your perfect booty!" Messi tried to get out of Sergio's grip again but he failed and he was surprised that all his friends saw his struggle and didn't bother to help him. They must've been so mad at him for pretending to be straight while begging Villa to fuck him for years. Otherwise, they would've stood up for him and stopped Sergio already!

Leo was so hurt by that and so determined to fix this mess, especially with Aguero, but he gotta get rid of Ramos first. So, he had to ask "what do you want from me?!" and the Spanish started rubbing his dick against the Argentinian soft hole and said, "I just wanted to let you know that me and Cris promised each other something about you!"

Lionel tried to escape once more and this time Ramos stopped him, grabbing him by the balls and forcing him to stay in place. Messi let out an angry sigh and whispered "what is it?" and Sergio explained, "we promised each other that if we face you in a match, we won't stop as soon as we cum inside you but only when you become bowlegged!"

Then, Ramos kissed Lionel's nape and whispered "So, enjoy walking while you still can" before letting go of him! Messi was so scared and knew for sure that he can't face this bullying and possibly raping maniacs alone. He needs his friends more than ever and that's why he wanted to fix things with Aguero immediately.

Ramos got seated and Leo was trying to find a seat next to Kun. He wasn't thinking straight. He was blinded by the guilt of what happened to Villa, the humiliation of what Ramos just did to him, the dread of the idea of getting raped by any of his enemies and the possibility of losing Aguero's friendship forever.

Messi had a lot to process and he definitely wasn't in his right mind. Otherwise, he wouldn't act so slutty, so publicly! Just like no one was watching, he walked right to Kun's seat and sat on his lap! Aguero's shrunk cock turned into a massive boner as soon as it made contact with Leo's smooth ass, and his heart jumped out of his chest in a total shock!

At this point, Everyone was looking at them and Kun couldn't help but shout "what the hell are you doing?!" and Messi adjusted his butt so that Aguero's shaft fit in the groove of his crack before answering "trying to apologize" then he threw a snappy kiss on the angle of Kun's lips and said "for never telling you about my history with Villa"

As awkward as it was, Lionel seemed so proud of himself. He didn't think what a simple gesture might do to his reputation, to where he stands in the competition. He was emotionally exhausted that he stopped caring about anyone's judgment. It was too much to handle and he needed comfort more than anything in the world.

Aguero was so furious, both for what happened with Villa and what Messi was doing to himself at the very moment. Kun wanted to punch Leo in the face so badly, but he couldn't do it. He was blinded by pleasure! The view of that ass cheeks fat lying on his lap and the warm sensation around his erection forced him to play cool and calm. He hardly smiled and said "you could've—you could've just told me. I would've understood!"

Leo pushed his shoulders back against Aguero's chest just like if he was making himself comfortable on an actual seat. He smiled with his puppy eyes and followed "do you understand now?

Kun nor anyone else would've resisted such cuteness. He couldn't dare to waste his chance to be this close to Leo while they're both naked. So, he wrapped his hands around Messi's waist before one palm slid to massage Lionel's balls and the other one was gently caressing his hairless pube.

He whispered "of course I understand" then they engaged in the longest and craziest french kissing since the beginning of the competition. They forgot about the people around them and got lost in each other's mouths till the commentator of the match said: "while Dybala is struggling to survive, his national teammates are making out selfishly!"

For a millisecond, everyone looked at them, even Cris and Paulo. It was unusual to be this exposed and to have fingers pointed at them from all directions but it was also freeing in some sense. Neither Leo or Kun have ever been brave enough to behave publicly like that and for some reason, it was empowering them.

Eventually, they had to give in for the judging eyes all around them. They stopped and despite the fact that every screen was showing them together, Leo didn't bother to stand up and leave Kun's lap who was more than okay with it too. Part of them wanted people to get used to them this close all the time!

Messi looked at the red bed and asked "poor Dybala! I missed more than an hour of the match while I was in the shower. So, how's he holding up against Ronaldo" and the audience eyes were alternating between the fighting arena and Leo and Kun as Cris got back to the steady forceful banging of Paulo's ass.

Aguero responded "sadly, he's not. Cristiano is dominating the hell out of him. Ronaldo is having a hard time cumming just because he came a lot while watching your blow job with Villa. Otherwise, he could've won the game a long time ago" and Messi threw another naughty kiss on Kun's lips and followed "I'm sorry you had to see me doing this"

Kun smiled widely and said "I'm not. I'm glad that I know for a fact now that you're good at it. So, you don't pretend otherwise when I ask for one.

Leo licked his lower lip and asked "do you want a blow job right now?! I can blow everyone's mind, get in my knees and start sucking your dick. You get a good cum and we take some of the eyes and the embarrassment from Dybala! What do you say?"

Aguero froze for a moment and they both blushed as Kun finally said "No! Have you forgotten how Ramos just treated you?! You need to look as strong as possible. Otherwise, how would you win this competition once you face one of those motherfuckers?!" and Leo went super slutty as he arched his back to magnify the roundness of his buttocks before saying "but I am sitting on your lap. Doesn't that make me look weak?"

Kun had a breathtaking look at that fine ass and whispered "yeah but since everyone saw you on my lap already, there is no point of hiding it. It will make us seem afraid of their judgment" then he jiggled his hips to juggle Lionel's booty fat and followed "besides, I can't ask you to get away from my dick! Not in a million years!" and they both laughed a good laugh with their hands all over each other.

That's when the commentator got them back to the match by shouting "finally! Finally, after two and a half hours of fucking and thrusting none stop, Cristiano managed to cum in Dybala's hole, and he's showing the leakage to the camera. That was one of the longest matches of the day but it doesn't seem to be over yet!"

The audience was on the edge of their seats, staring at the glass of the fighting arena and waiting for Ronaldo's next move. Leo and Kun were concerned and so was anyone with basic human decency. Dybala had been through enough. The Portuguese kept beating and punching him, slapping his face and ass all through the match and he deserves a break!

Higuain was panicking like "Cris can't be serious! He's worn out just like Paulo, yet he didn't raise his middle finger to end the match! What the hell is he planning to do?" and the commentator was saying "oh! Wait! Ronaldo is whispering something in Dybala's ear. The Portuguese wants one more thing before ending the match! What is it?! What could it be? Ronaldo can't cum anymore. He hardly did it and he must be asking Dybala to do something on his own"

The commentator suddenly went crazy as he followed "Ladies and gentlemen, fans of the NCL! Cristiano Ronaldo and Paulo Dybala are heading back to the tunnels without ending the game! What's going on here?!" and crowed kept whispering for each other in anticipation as Dybala and Cris got back to the arena a few minutes after.

The commentator was losing his mind and shouting "Cris is still naked and he's holding a dildo with Portugal flag painted on it, and Dybala—uh! Dybala is forced to wear Argentina national team jersey! Ronaldo is sending a clear message to his Argentinian rival! Yes! I was absolutely right! The number on the back of the shirt is 10 and the name is none other than MESSI!"

Leo stood up unbelieving that Ronaldo would go with his obsession over their rivalry to such extent! Messi finally realized that Ramos wasn't exaggerating when he said that they would fuck him until he's bowlegged! They really mean it and would definitely do it if they got the chance.

Lionel wasn't sure anymore if he should continue in this stupid competition. He was so afraid and he prefers to get his sex tapes going public over getting raped by Ronaldo or Ramos. He wanted to pull out but a little part of him was still willing to fight, not just for his own self-respect but to make it up for Villa's and his limitless sacrifices!

Poor Paulo was on the center of the red bed and was the center of the attention by all people and cameras as he started riding the Portugal dildo while stroking his own dick. Apparently, Cris was forcing him to masturbate in front of everyone with nothing but Lionel's jersey on him.

Paulo kept going up and down the dildo while rubbing himself with his tearful eyes staring at Leo none stop. Just like if he was trying to say "I'm destroyed and publicly humiliated because of you, Lionel! I'm treated like a slave in front of all my enemies and friends because of your stupid rivalry with Ronaldo! I had no say in all this! Damn you both!"

Messi was filled with regret. He never wanted anybody to get hurt because of him. He always thought that Ronaldo takes things too far but now, he felt like he had seen it all, or so he thought before his jaw dropped as Cris started peeing on his name at the back of Dybala's shirt with a dumb celebration smile all over his tanned face. Sergio Ramos just made everything worse by shouting at Leo "the next time will be in your mouth, faggot!"

Leo was numbing in fear, anger, and confusion while Kun hugged him from behind and said "Don't worry! We'll get you prepared for both of these bastards! I promise!" and Ramos didn't stop there. He took their lovely interaction as a perfect chance to mock them both as he said in front of the audience "Yeah—yeah Kun Aguero! With him sitting on your lap and your cock this close to his hole all the time, I'm sure he'll be more than prepared when he faces us!"

Aguero was stunned, speechless not just by how rude Ramos can be but by how much truth his rudeness reveals. Leo is a natural bottom and it was a huge gamble to try to make him win a topping competition! Kun just realized the fact that he and Villa and the support of all those who admire Leo might not be enough for him to win!

Messi wasn't just gonna sit around and watch Ronaldo humiliate Dybala and Ramos humiliate him and do nothing about it. He lost it at this point and was like "fuck it! I'm gonna do what my nerves tell me to do!". He was blinded by anger as he walked to Ramos, spat on his smiling face while heading out of the audience area followed by his beloved Kun!

Surprisingly, the Spanish didn't go mad or super violent as expected from a jerk like him. Apparently, he was keeping his strength for the fighting arena. All he had to do to win this little argument with Leo was to comment so calmly "look at how his so fuckable ass shakes as he rushes to the door? Isn't that refreshing?!" and giving the fact that Messi heard that, he almost exploded in crying even before leaving the room!

To be continued…

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter details in my head and all your amazing comments got me too excited that I couldn't sleep on it XD So, I wrote it last night, reviewed it first thing in the morning and here it is. I hope it will make your weekend better. Have a good one!

 

By the end of the fourth match, it was also the end of the first day of the competition. James Rodríguez, Romelu Lukaku, Leo Messi and Cristiano Ronaldo were qualified to the next round. Falcao, De Bruyne, Villa, and Dybala were sent to the prostitutes hall where anyone can fuck them.

The remaining matches were scheduled to take place in the next couple of days. So, everyone can have a break from that sexual and emotional rollercoaster. Some needed it more than others but it was hard on everybody none the less.

Even those who weren't heavily involved in the drama of the first day had a difficult time accepting the fact that they might face a similar fate pretty soon. All players that think of themselves as cute and attractive were scared to death but Gotze and Griezman were the most terrified of all.

Of course, some players got big muscular bodies and huge cocks to the point where they were totally comfortable with the whole concept of the game, Neuer and Ramos in particular, yet there were other players like Stegen and Luke Shaw which despite their big built were totally fine with winning and losing because they love dicks anyway!

A few good men where totally confused and regardless of their physical characteristics were unable to understand the harshness of the competition and how wrong it was from a moral perspective. Players like Paul Pogba, Gerard Pique, De Ligt, Neymar, Oscar, and Higuain were all living that struggle for different extents.

That doesn't mean that they wouldn't compete! That doesn't mean that they wouldn't try to reach the top but they think of the whole thing in a completely different way. It was hard to process because everything was happening in an insanely fast pace, and each of these many events was a dilemma on its own.

Despite those players morals, values and self awarenesses, the fact that they were close to each other all the time while being naked and having the full opportunity to check, evaluate and sometimes enjoy each other's bodies changed how they feel about homosexual intercourse for sure and being gay in general.

Many of them might have replied with "absolutely no!" If they were asked to sleep with other men in a normal situation but the competition rules and setting made them forget about their wives and girlfriends and for the time being, be as gay as they possibly can whether at the topping or bottoming end!

It's a fine balance but the Japanese billionaire and the competition organizer played the show very carefully. They set the theme that they wanted from day one and every match got a message to deliver to the subconscious of each player whether they were gay, straight or bisexual.

The opening game between James and Falcao was telling everyone that you'll face people from your country, your club; people that you know and respect. The second match was making the audience understand and appreciate that even fully grown men like De Bruyne can be raped helplessly and would make the most feminine faces and moans in the process.

The match between Messi and Villa was sending a clear message that a gay relationship can and does exist between two married men with wives and kids, and it can be charming and cute as well. This particular game had broken so many boundaries in the crowd subconscious and it was also a challenge for so many friendships around the stage. So, it has way more to it than what meets the eye!

The last match between Ronaldo and Dybala, as painful as it was to watch, confirmed to the audience that football rivalries have definitely made their way to the fighting arena and to the red bed. The Japanese billionaire himself was surprised by how the players behaved exactly as he predicted just like if they were following a script rather than acting on their own!

All this presentation came with an expensive emotional cost. At the end of the fourth match, not only Messi was crying on Aguero's shoulder outside the audience area but even Ronaldo was crying in the tunnels leading to the shower rooms. Surprisingly Cris exploded in crying and louder than anybody else while hitting the wall of the tunnel with his fist.

He couldn't fathom the fact that he went along with Ramos sick plan! He couldn't digest that he was capable of doing what he did to his darling, innocent teammate; Paulo Dybala. He didn't feel happy or victorious as Ramos lured him into believing but rather sad as fuck! It made him feel like a terrible person and deep down he knew that he was not!

Either way, it was too late for an apology then. Dybala was already in what seems like a mind-break and Cris didn't know what to do or what to fight for anymore. The influence of Sergio Ramos and Cris's whole history against Leo made him believe that this was just another competition to win but in reality, all that Ronaldo did was damaging himself way more than his enemies.

It wasn't just the soulless look in Paulo's tearful face as he masturbated to the audience at the end of the game! It wasn't just that which pushed Cris to wake up. He also saw Leo sitting on Kun's lap during the match, and saw how comfortable Leo was with being slutty and naughty while making out with Aguero!

At that particular moment, Ronaldo realized for sure that this was the missing piece of his almost perfect life. He didn't know how to articulate it but his heart knew it all! He needs Leo on his lap! He needs Leo to be as comfortable and versatile around his cock as he's around Aguero's! He always admired Lionel and now he needs him as a friend, a partner, a lover! He needs him in a cute romantic way, not a shitty rape situation as he used to fantasize before!

Giving the fact that Ronaldo behaved so cruel and evil to have any chance with Messi, he ended up sobbing in the tunnels, struggling to heal his broken soul and he had no real connection with anyone to turn to. He was so jalousie of how Lionel's friends take care of him. It's not like Cris had no friends but it's different.

Maybe it's his fault because he always showed unmatched strength and dedication, leaving the closet people to him thinking of him as unbeatable and nobody knows how vulnerable he really is just like everyone else. Thus, no one ever takes care of him on a personal level as they do for Leo!

Speaking of which, Messi, Aguero, and Higuain were heading to the hall of prostitutes to check on the losers. Kun was in the middle, keeping one palm on Lionel's butt and the other on Higuain's. It was weird how close Aguero and Gonzalo were to each other despite the fact that they'll be opponents in the next match, and it's even weirder that they never discussed the matter.

All through the way, Lionel was silent. He didn't bother looking up, staring at the tiles in the floor and the tattoo on his leg and wishing that he never played football or been this talented, thinking that his close friends wouldn't have been hurt as much if he was in a completely different occupation. It was a silly idea but Leo was so fragmented to use his common sense.

Kun and Higuain understood and respected that and gave Leo enough support yet enough space to deal with his sorrow. Even Aguero caressing his butt, it wasn't a cheap sexual gesture but rather a gentle move to tell him "we're your friends and family and we're here for you!"

In the prostitutes room, Falcao was tied up in the first bed with his thighs up in the sky and he cheeks widely separated but no one seemed to be interested in him. That wasn't the case for long though. While most of the players were busy with De Bruyne, one player was slowly approaching the Colombian bed.

Luke Shaw had played alongside Falcao in Manchester before and he had a long lasting secret crush on him, more particularly on his package! That's why he walked to the bed and said: "it's such a shame that a man with such huge balls and a magnificent cock is tied in bed, waiting to be fucked!"

The guards around the hall were surprised by how bitchy Luke was, describing someone else's cock in such details. They kept watching just for fun because even if the English boy decided to ride Falcao's cock, the rules don't prohibit that.

Falco misread the situation and was like "shit! I'm about to get dicked by one of the gayest people I've ever met" but he tried to hide it, smiled and said "Well. I agreed to play this game, and it's the rules of the competition after all!" and Luke followed "yeah I am aware of that, but the rules don't specify that the loser should be fucked. So, we can do all sorts of things together, right?"

Falcao grimaced because his back was still hurting from the game against James. He took a deep breath to relieve the pain and said "theoretically, yeah" and Luke jumped on the bed immediately, placed his palm gently on the Colombian erection and asked, "May I?"

For the Colombian, it was a perfect distraction from what happened earlier that day. He smirked and said "that's an offer I didn't expect as a loser, but hell yeah!" and without further do, Luke Shaw started expressing his mastery of blow job while slurping with his lips up and down Falcao's shaft.

In the next bed, De Bruyne was there. Poor, unfortunate Kevin suffering was nowhere near over. He knew that his fine ass and body and his flawless rosy skin would attract many people to fuck him. Yet the way Lukaku represented him in the match made him even more attractive, a perfect candidate for gangbang!

De Bruyne was in the doggy style and Neuer was at the back, fucking him in the ass. The German didn't even know the guy that well, yet he did it anyway. Kevin had both hands busy too as he was giving hand jobs for both Thibaut Courtois and Lukaku who didn't seem to get enough of the white boy.

Kevin might have been facing a lot but at least he got someone taking good care of his lips. Unlike Luke Shaw, he wasn't sucking any dicks but Hazard was French kissing him so gently and passionately at the same time.

If there's anything De Bruyne would be thankful for in this whole competition it would be the feeling of Eden's mouth against his. Hazard was so sad to see Kevin like this but since he can't stop people from banging him, he'll try to make it as enjoyable as possible for the Man City player.

Many people were watching the gangbang, but at very far, a very shy yet horny guy was watching Neuer from distance and fantasizing about being in De Bruyne's place. It was none other than Ter Stegen who couldn't move his eyes away from Manuel cock all the time.

The third bed was surprisingly empty. Messi was really concerned because that was where David Villa was supposed to be but he wasn't there. Leo asked the guards next to the bed and they were like "we have no idea. Maybe someone took him to one of the rooms! He never showed up here after the end of his match anyway!"

Leo was so worried but he had to go and apologize for Dybala first before looking for Villa. Higuain and Aguero were making sure that no one comes near Paulo, let alone have sex with him. They didn't know if that was violating the competition rules and regulations or not but they didn't care.

Paulo was having an emotionless face since the end of the match. He hadn't made any eye contact with anybody. He was just there like a ghost. That was the case till Leo came next to the bed, held his hand and whispered "I'm so sorry for what you're going through! Sorry doesn't even begin to describe how I feel!"

That was the moment both Paulo and Lionel looked at each other and their eyes started tearing simultaneously as Dybala finally broke his silence and said "it's not your fault that you're the best! It's all on Ronaldo! That—S… That bastard! And it's also mine for not standing for myself. So, stop beating yourself up!"

Paulo's words didn't help at all. Messi covered his face with both hands and lost it in wailing "I don't deserve a friend like you!" while Kun rushed to cuddle and comfort him, and Higuain took care of Dybala. It's amazing how those Argentinian were working as a team despite the competition and all the hurting they were causing each other on multiple levels.

Leo was pulled out of the room by Aguero because he was just making it more difficult for Dybala to cope and heal, and impossible for anyone who cares about them to keep it together! Kun didn't know any other way to stop Messi from blaming himself and calling himself with the most disgusting names other than to shut his mouth with a kiss!

Messi tried to escape the French kiss but Kun was so determined to make him feel better, pushing him against the wall right outside the prostitutes hall and keeping their lips attached till Leo stopped sobbing and sniffing.

Only then Aguero started kissing Lionel's tearful eyes one after another before saying "shut up and stop it already! You didn't do this! There is a psychopath billionaire who started all this madness! There is Ronaldo's disgusting arrogance who did this to Paulo! All you did is what? You played good football! Is that a sin now?! You gotta stop blaming yourself, okay?!"

Messi's eyes were still shedding tears as he said "it's easier said than done! Have you seen the look on Dybala's face?! His whole self-worth was crushed because of me!" and Kun exploded in shouting "I've seen it for Christ sake but what you're doing to yourself isn't helping Paulo or any of us! If anything it's making us weaker!"

Leo tried to push Aguero away, screaming at him "leave me the hell alone!" while Kun shut his mouth again with another kiss and hugged him tight enough for their rips to break. Kun's eyes started tearing as well as he paused the kiss and begged "Listen. I'm not leaving you mourning alone! There is no way in hell you're gonna get rid of me now! I'm gonna do whatever it takes to help you!"

Leo was finally strong enough to kiss back. He kissed Kun's forehead and whispered "I know... I know… You've always been this stubborn and caring and forgiving and I appreciate it all but I am not the one who needs help now!" and Kun was like "Don't worry! Higuain is with Dybala now!"

Messi interrupted "I know that! I'm not just talking about Paulo. What about Villa? What if this maniac Japanese billionaire took him somewhere?! Made him a personal slave or something?! I would never forget myself if anything happens to David! Do you understand?!"

Aguero remained silent for once in his life, smiled as he carried Leo in his arms like a bride and while heading to the nearest bathroom, he kept throwing kisses on the cute yet miserable face of Lionel before whispering "we'll find out what's going on with Villa pretty soon, and whatever it is we'll fix it! But first, I need to fix you, and nothing you would say or do will make me leave you in such excruciating pain alone!"

Messi finally smiled for the first time since the end of Dybala and Cris's match and said "that's so sweet of you but whatever you're planning to do can wait just until we find out about David, please!" and Kun kissed Leo's lips one more time and whispered "nope! Absolutely not! Even if you don't want to, I'll force you to feel better about yourself" then, he entered the bathroom, locked the door and followed "Right here! Right now!"

Kun placed Leo on the floor and was still waiting for consent despite the fact that he just said that he'll force Leo to do it. Luckily Messi didn't keep him waiting any longer. He laid on his back, throwing his thick thighs up in the air, exposing his glorious hole and saying "fine, I guess that's what best friends are for after all, but you gotta keep it quick, okay?"

To be continued

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is driving me crazy but I swear this will be the last chapter I'll post this weekend. I hope you enjoy every line of it! 
> 
> Also, I've rephrased cumdumps into prostitutes to make it cleaner, clearer and more understandable.
> 
> Peace!

 

Villa was messing. Higuain was taking care of Dybala. Luke Shaw was entertaining Falcao. Hazard was doing his best to relive Kevin's pain. Leo and Kun were doing what they should've done a decade ago! But who's comforting Cristiano Ronaldo? Who wasn't against him at this point?

The desperate Portuguese was walking alone in the corridors of that luxurious skyscraper, knowing that few people wanna see his face after what he did. He stopped by Sergio Ramos's room, knocked on the door but no one answered.

He kept wandering around, roaming the place aimlessly, stopping to punch his own balls as hard as he could every now and then in absolute anger! He has always been emotionally unstable but he'd never been in a lower point in his life, so depressed, so hopeless, and in the heart of darkness, someone put a palm on his shoulder and asked: "you could use a company, don't you?"

Cris turned around. It was James Rodríguez; the man who never judges. An old friend and a pretty great one. Ronaldo smiled with tears in his eyes. The Colombian got his fingers through the Portuguese hair and followed "Come with me" then he held Cristiano's hand and said "You shouldn't be alone now"

Cris was like "are you sure you wanna be around a horrible monster like me?" and James smiled and said "Sure. Don't worry... I can tame you!" as they both walked to the Colombian bedroom with awkward eye contact between them.  
  
James room had no chairs. So, Cris had to sit at the edge of the bed. The Colombian picked up a sandwich and a bottle of water from the refrigerator, gave them to Ronaldo and said "You better eat. You must be starving."

Cristiano put the food on the bed sheet next to him and kept staring down at his dick, wanting to punch it one more time, just embarrassed of doing it in front of James who said jokingly "if you don't eat that food, I will shove it in your ass!"

Cris smiled and said "is that a threat or a tease?" and James was like "I don't know, and I don't care either. Just eat it" and the Portuguese raised his eyebrows and whispered "Fine" as he took a single sip of the water bottle before closing it and one bite from the sandwich as well.

When he was done he looked at James in the eyes for a very long time till the Colombian asked "So, what's in your mind?" and Cris remained silent for a moment before his eyes were filled with tears again as he asked, "Do you think I am a motherfucker?!"

James smirked and said "Yeah" then he got closer, placed a palm on the side of Ronaldo's muscular neck, kissed his lips so gently and said "The most beautiful and the kindest motherfucker I've ever come to know!"

Cris separated his legs a little as he didn't want his inner thighs to make any contact with his throbbing erection before asking "are you just trying to cheer me up?!"

The Colombian sat down on the floor next to the bed with his hands on Cris's knees and his lips inches away from the Portuguese cock. He was so genuine as he said "Yeah. I am trying to cheer you up, but that doesn't change what I believe"

James forced Cris to tense so hard as he placed a long lasting kiss on the delicate skin of his dick. The Portuguese tip was touching the Colombian lips as he followed "and I believe that you're a very good man with very bad behaviors!"

He started sucking and Cris couldn't help but look at the ceiling and enjoy the feeling. James stopped and said with full authority despite being the one giving the blow job "when I suck your dick, you look me in the eyes! I wanna see your face as you fill my mouth. Got it?!"

Cris put his hands over James' head, looked him in the eyes and whispered "of course" as the Colombian got back to his perfect sucking technique, licking the balls with each slurp. Someone else somewhere else was forced to keep eye contact by his dominating yet loving partner as well.

Lionel Messi in the bathroom was hiding his eyes with his arm while Kun was having his full dick inside when he stopped moving and said "I am not gonna continue if you don't let me see your cute face! You're the one in a hurry! I can wait like this all day!"

Leo laughed out loud as he protested "You son of a bitch! You have been dreaming about this all your adult life! And that's how you reward me for making your dream come true?!" and Aguero laughed and said "Well. Watching your pretty facial expression as I do you had always been a fundamental part of my dream!"

Messi had no choice but to take his arm away from his eyes but he was still looking away, expecting so naively to get away with that. Kun twitched his dick inside him and followed "Good boy, now look at the eyes of your daddy!" and Leo couldn't stop laughing "You're not my fucking daddy! Stop it"

When their eyes finally met, Aguero asked "So, tell me, Lionel. How does it feel to have me inside you? I mean, be honest. Is it any good?!" and Messi's face, ears, and neck kept blushing and blushing and blushing before he managed to say while hardening his buttocks around Kun's dick "It feels awfully amazing!"

Kun laughed out loud and asked "why did you have to clench your butt while saying that? It almost killed me, man!" and Leo's eyes were rolling as he said "Why are you asking such embarrassing questions now of all times! Dammit!"

Aguero started moving his cock in and out again while getting his lips closer to Leo's and whispering "because you make the most adorable face when you're embarrassed!" then he engulfed Messi in his arms so tightly and followed "It is not like you don't have the cutest face all the time anyway, it's just an extra dose!"

They both laughed so joyfully as they engaged in the French kiss. So, did the other couple. James and Cris were laughing out loud too, as the Colombian asked "is it ok to kiss you? I mean—you'll have some of your cum on your lips" and Ronaldo pulled Rodríguez to his arms, kissed the hell out of him and asked, "are seriously asking for permission to kiss me?!"

James was like "Yeah, Don't let my naughty act fool you. I am a polite boy" and Ronaldo threw him forcefully on his belly and said "the last time I saw this ass, you weren't polite at all. Would you like me to remind you?"

The Colombian separated his buttocks by his own hands and said "Yes, but this time it will be one round for you, and one round for me. Okay?" and Cris jumped with his entire weight over James's body, digging his entire dick in the process and saying "we'll see about that!" as he started going in and out.

James took a moment to catch his breath and adjust his ass position so that it hurts less before saying "No way you're getting away with this like the last time. This time I'll bang you as much as you bang me!" and Cris smirked as he ripped a part of the bed sheet and used it as a rope to tie the Colombian wrists behind his back and asked, "are you sure about that?"

James was like "What?! Why are tying me? You're a true motherfucker, Cris!" and Ronaldo started fucking faster and faster while asking "the type you love, right?" and Rodríguez was like "Come on! I'll let have the whole night. Just untie me already!"

Cris smirked, slapped James ass and said "Well, you look sexier like this but I am the kindest motherfucker as you said. That's why I will think about untying you three or four hours from now!"

While James seemed to have a long way ahead of him, in the bathroom, the Argentinian couple were almost done and getting ready to go out and look for Villa. Kun was already licking his cum and cleaning Lionel's hole. As embarrassing as it was for Leo it didn't stop him from confessing and saying "I don't know how I kept saying no to this all these years! I am an idiot!"

Aguero placed a gentle kiss on Messi's shining, pink entrance and said "Yes you are but I was too good of a man to force myself on you, even when I was sure that you'll like it, and as much as I would love to go back and spend all my teenage years this close to you, I have no regrets... because the future is ahead of us"

Leo turned around, French kissed Kun and said "I'll never say no to you! Ever again!" and Aguero smiled widely and asked "Even if I wanna do it again?" and Messi asked "Like now?!" and Kun said "Yeah!"

Messi scratched his head a couple of time with a hesitant face before throwing himself back on the ground, pulling his knees to his chest and saying so proudly: "I am keeping my promise. So, hell yeah" Kun stared with an adorable smile at the twitching slightly gabbed hole of his best friend before pulling his hands, helping him to stand up and saying "Nope. We gotta find Villa first!"

As soon as they left the bathroom, a voice started calling through all the overhead microphones all around the place saying "all players please proceed to the main hall! This is an emergency situation! Please proceed to the main hall!"

While Kun and Leo rushed to the main hall, James was begging Cris to stop fucking him and check what's going on. Ronaldo kept fucking and was like "I won't stop even if the entire skyscraper was lit on fire! I won't stop before I cum inside you!"

The Colombian kept begging "Come on! Me and you both know how hard it is for you to cum! Unlike your big cock, your body has always produced a low amount of semen for some reason! And you've already came three times today, watching Leo give a blow job and while fucking Dybala and in my mouth like an hour ago! There is no way in hell you're gonna do it any time soon!"

Cris pulled James' hair, forcing him to arch his spine and asked "how many times I've to teach you to never challenge someone while he's fucking you?!" and the Colombian was like "what are you gonna do now, thickheaded?!"

Ronaldo pulled his cock and said "okay! I'm gonna keep you here and go and check on whatever emergency is going on, but when I get back, I'll continue fucking you till I cum three more times, in a row, in your perfect ass!" Then Cris started tying James's feet to the bed corners.

Rodríguez asked in panic "why the hell are you doing this now?" and Cris responded "to make sure that you don't leave the room or find someone to untie your wrists, and here's one more thing to keep you busy" then he took the water bottle and shoved it in the Colombian ass!

James kept asking and technically begging to be freed "WTF! are you insane enough to keep me here alone like this?! What if there's a fire in the building? Am I gonna die here because of your stupid fetish?"

Cris was so in the mood as he sat on the bed next to James and started moving the bottle in and out of his ass and saying "if there's a fire in the building, they would've said in the alarm! It's probably just someone breaking the rules and they're warning us not to do it again, and I'll be back before you know it"

The Colombian was like "what if it took longer than you think? Am I gonna wait here helplessly? I can't even eat anything like that!" and Cris looked at the tied up feet. He was about to untie them but then he said "You know what! You're really overreacting, James…"

Then, he shoved the bottle all the way in and went to refrigerator, picked up all the five snacks that were in there, spread them on the bed around James's head and followed "even if I get late, this should keep you fine for day or two, and your next game is four days from now. So, there is nothing to worry about"

Cris pulled James's hair to raise his head from the bed, kissed his lips and said: "be a good boy!" Then, he opened the door and said "I know you're mad at me, but I love you, babe. I swear I do" while closing the door behind him!

The Colombian couldn't believe that he was stupid enough to feel sorry for an emotionally unstable brat like Ronaldo, and it never crossed his mind that helping Cris will make him end up in bed like that, not in a million years!

Part of Ronaldo wanted the emergency call to take a long time. He found the idea of James tied up, waiting for him to show up so sexy. Part of him also wanted to keep the door of Colombian room open. So, everyone can see him but at the same time, Cristiano didn't want to risk someone finding James and trying to free him as well.

It's weird how Rodríguez was the one who got Cris to feel better about himself, yet Cris paid him back by being a total jerk right after. He wasn't as sick as he used to be with Dybala but he acted like a motherfucker none the less.

.....

Except for James and the four losers of the first day, everyone else was there at the main hall. Not just the players but the security guards, the competition organizers and even the Japanese billionaire Amida Doi himself who was on top of the stage with obvious anger all over his face.

He spoke out loud and said "We had a very serious violation for our rules today! Someone managed to turn off the security cameras on the tunnels, knocked down the security guards and help David Villa escape the skyscraper!"

Messi and Aguero weren't sure if the Japanese billionaire didn't make this story to keep Villa for himself as the Spanish had been playing for a Japanese club for quite some time then and maybe—just maybe Amida Doi had a crush on him before the competition even started.

Either way, the Argentinian couple didn't protest and remained silent as the billionaire explained furthermore "we'll do more investigation and if it turned that any of the players helped him escape, he will be considered a loser immediately, and he'll face further punishment after the end of the competition!"

The eyes were staring at all Villa's close friends, including Leo as the billionaire followed "So if any of you is involved with Villa in his escape plan, yet wanna decrease his punishment, he better come clean right now!"

The whole place was in total silence as the billionaire concluded "Nobody is willing to confess?! Ok! Then, we'll keep an eye on each of you and double the security! Now everyone can go to their rooms!" and as they were leaving, Ramos approached to Leo and said, "well, I hope they don't catch you before I get the chance to fuck you!"

Leo was like "fuck off! I didn't do it!" and Ramos responded "we all saw how much you care for Villa and how guilty you were after the match. If not you, who else would've helped him escape" and Cris got closer and joined the conversation "exactly! If I was that billionaire, I would've punished you already because no one else had any motives to do it"

Kun was tightening his fist and getting ready to punch while Leo looked at Cris in the eyes and shouted "you disgusting piece of shit is the last thing I need to see right now! And if that billionaire wasn't standing I would've smashed your skull already!"

Cris chuckled and said "Oh no! You scared the hell of me, little one! You know what! If you don't wanna see me, you can look the other way, or even better, turn around, but don't be surprised if you suddenly started feeling my -man thing- near your itching pussy!"

Aguero was about to punch Ronaldo in the nuts if Messi didn't stop him at last moment. Ramos loved it as he put his arm on Cris's shoulder and said "Oh man! That was a beautifully delivered line. Just like how beautifully Leo wiggled his little dicklet like a dog tail while sucking Villa's cock! As much as I hate him, it was breathtaking " and they both exploded in laughter while leaving the hall.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about enhancing this work with pictures. Two types of pictures in fact:
> 
> (1) real life photos just to show the sexiness of the players involved to give those who don't know the players a better space for imagining the story.
> 
> (2) explanatory and explicit photos that details the sex positions and the "porn" aspect of the story, making it easier to grasp.
> 
> So, let me know in the comments below if you're a fan of either, both or none. 
> 
> Have a great day ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all James fans out there. This is gonna be hard on you as it was on me, but I promise his storyline will have a decent ending ;)

Aside from the emergency call and the little fight between Leo, Kun, Cris, and Ramos, it seemed like a quiet and uneventful night. Everyone was a little tired, worried and confused but they were all trying not to overthink while going to their bedrooms, having no idea that a sorrowful tragedy was about to happen.

….

"Did you see Pique today?" Ramos asked Cris as they were walking on the corridor outside the main hall, and the Portuguese was like "no! Not at all which is—kind of weird. You know what! Maybe he's the one who helped Villa escape and not Leo. They're close friends after all."

Sergio asked "wait! I don't remember seeing Gerard even in the emergency call. Is he up to something? Or is he just that afraid of facing me?" Referring to the fact that Pique might be busy preparing for their tomorrow game. Cris laughed and said "who wouldn't be? You're an absolute psychopath!"

Ramos laughed and said "no I'm not. I'm just not as good at pretending! That's all" then he looked at the wall clock and followed "So, do you have any plans for tonight. If not, a stop by my room. We could make dinner and play some video games. Don't worry I'm not gonna fuck you! I swear!"

Ronaldo laughed out loud "come on! I'm not even your type!" and he was about to refuse the offer because he had to get back to James, but then his stupid brain fooled him into thinking that it was a decent idea to keep the Colombian lying on his belly, tied up to the bed with a bottle in his ass for the entire night!

Cris loved that pervert fantasy. Thus, he said "sure! It has been a long time since I've beaten the hell out of you in a game of Fifa" and decided to spend the night with the same bastard who's causing all his sadness, leaving behind him none other than James Rodríguez who was trying his best to make him a better man!

….

Inside the main hall, the Japanese billionaire left with all his men while Leo and Kun were trying to calm each other after the argument they had with Cris and Ramos. Their hands were all over each other and they were getting sort of intimate publicly. That's when Higuain decided to stop being the third wheel and said "ok guys, you do your thing. I'm gonna go check on Dybala"

Messi stopped worshipping his soul mate for a moment and said "I'm coming with you!" and Gonzalo interrupted "no please, Lionel! Paulo is getting better but he starts crying right away whenever anyone mentions your name or Ronaldo's. So, you better stay away from the prostitutes' hall for now, for his own sake"

Leo looked down and was feeling guilty again as he said "sure. If that's making Paulo heal faster, I'll stay out of his sight" and Kun caressed Messi's butt and said "trust me, honey. Dybala is stronger than you think and it's just a matter of time before he gets back to us!"

Lionel buried his face on Kun's shoulder and whispered "I hope so" and Higuain was smiling about the fact that they were so meant to each other to the point where no one would be surprised if they started having sex in the middle of hall! Regardless, he was genuinely happy for them as he said: "you both have a good night!"

Leo whispered "night" with a little smile while Aguero placed his palm on Gonzalo's wide waist and followed "sleep well. I need your ass to be ready for my dick tomorrow" and Higuain smirked and concluded "we'll see about that." and as soon as he left the scene, Aguero hugged Leo while squeezing both buttocks and asked "so, is my sexy boy gonna sleep with me tonight?!"

Messi looked around and he knew how many eyes were staring at them as he carelessly initiated a French kiss and said "as much as I would love that, I don't think it's a good idea. You have a match to play against Gonzalo tomorrow, and if I sleep in your bed, I can guarantee you that we'll be fucking all night and you will be worn out in the morning. Am I right?"

Kun smiled widely as he separated Leo's ass cheeks and clapped them a couple of times dragging the attention of whoever wasn't paying attention to them before whispering "Abso-fucking-lutely!" Then he gently rubbed his erection against Lionel's and asked "So you're Team Aguero all the way?! Despite the fact that I'm facing another Argentinan?!"

Lionel was a little concerned about what everyone thinks of him at the moment but the more he displayed his affection, the more he fell in love with doing things in front of others and seeing the amusement in their faces as they drop their jaws! Especially after everyone knew that Leo used to beg Villa to get banged, there was nothing left to hide.

Leo saw Griezmann, Ter Stegen and furious Neymar staring speechlessly in the background before he looked down at his short erection touching Kun's gigantic one. He naughtily let out a gush of precum before answering "of course I'm Team Aguero all the way!! Not just because you're my best friend and my soulmate but also because I know from experience that your man thing deserves to win the competition!"

Aguero was so flattered to hear that and so over the moon to see Leo behaving as slutty around him. It was a dream manifesting into reality in the most breathtaking ways. He couldn't resist the charm as he started circulating his middle finger around Messi's hole and asked with a smirk "are you sure? Are you 100% sure that you don't wanna spend the night with me?!"

At this point, Neymar wanted to punch Aguero in the balls strong enough to make him unable to have sex ever again! Lionel pulled Kun's fingers away from his ass, laughed and said "yeah, and please don't masturbate while fantasizing about fucking me tonight. I need you to save your loads for tomorrow match, okay?"

Neymar eyes were tearing as he realized that Leo had lost his anal virginity already. Kun whispered "sure" while Leo walked out of the main hall heading to his room, but Aguero couldn't just get enough of his boyfriend just yet. He followed him silently all the way to his room, staring at his phenomenal ass all the time. It's one of the things that causes obsession and addiction.

Ney followed them and kept watching from distance with a mixture of anxiety, excitement, and heartache. The corridor was so empty and quiet and no one was around except the three boys. When Leo was about to get into his room, Aguero said: "Honey wait!"

He held his hand, kissed it and followed "I know I'm being unbelievably needy and ridiculous right now, and I know we can't do it tonight but before you go, can I have one last kiss?" and Messi smiled, wrapped his arms around Kun's neck and said "sure!"

They kissed for like ten minutes none stop and whenever Lionel tried to end it, Aguero kissed back and kept asking for more and more and more. When they finally stopped Kun whispered while rubbing his erection against Lionel's flat belly "that was terrific but I still need one more kiss from these beautiful lips on the tip of my dick"

The Brazilian was boiling up in anger but he had no right to intervene. He never knew that jealousy could cause physical pain before, but he did in this particular moment as Messi didn't talk. His own face was blushing as he started kissing Aguero's neck, slowly descending to kiss right in between his pectoralis muscles, six packs and on the edges of his v-line. What killed Neymar was Leo did all this voluntarily!

Aguero was looking from above, filled with joy but also a sense of pride and superiority. He loves Messi —of course— but it was impossible to deny the accomplishment of having the best player to ever exist down on his knees, serving like that! Leo finally placed his lips on Kun's dick, looked up at him with glowing eyes and whispered: "I love you both!" Shamelessly referring to Aguero and his huge cock!

Kun couldn't stop smirking as he let out a gush of precum on Lionel's nose, moved the tip of his dick and pushed another gush on Leo's lips before responding "we love you too honey! More than you could ever know!" and that's when Ney had to escape the corridor to the nearest bathroom and exploded in crying. He couldn't handle it anymore. Knowing that Leo is taken was one thing but watching him like that was another!

Leo parted his lips and was about to start sucking. He pulled his tongue out like a puppy. Kun placed his hand on Lionel's head and rested his cock on the panting tongue. Everything was going in one direction, but somehow in the very last moment, Leo managed to stop himself, stood up and whispered "now you better go before we lose control" then turned around, felt a strong slap on his butt as he entered his room and closed the door behind him immediately!

Aguero looked down at his full erection and back at the locked door like "seriously? After all this tease, I'm supposed to walk away?!" Messi didn't just leave him horny. Kun was so aroused to the point where he wanna bang Leo ruthlessly like animals and if he couldn't get that tonight, he'll definitely get it after tomorrow's match against Gonzalo.

….

Speaking of which, Higuain got back to the hall of prostitutes around 9 p.m. The first thing he saw was Luke Shaw, still on the first bed, sucking the Colombian cock! Falcao was literally begging "Luke, please! Enough is enough! I've cum in your mouth like 12 times in a row! My back hurts like fuck and my balls are about to explode in pain! Don't you ever get tired? Your jaws don't hurt at all?"

Shaw shifted from blow job to hand job just so he can speak. He smiled and whispered "of course I get tired but I can't waste any millisecond because I won't be able to do this once the competition is over, and by the way, you're too bad at math. I was counting and I know that I swallowed only 9 of your loads, not 12!"

Luke licked the Colombian erection from balls to tip and followed "I was planning to stop at your tenth load but if you're so tired we can make a deal in which I'll stop now! If you're interested…" and Radamel was like "if you're thinking about asking me to fuck you, I can't do it now. I'm too exhausted!"

The English boy laughed and said "it doesn't have to be actual sex you know. I just wanna share a bed with you, cuddling, kissing, letting you treat me like your wife and maybe worshipping my nipples till I fall asleep! So, what do you say?! If the answer is yes you won't have to spend the night tied to this stupid bed. I'll untie you so that you're more comfortable and we can get as intimate as we want!"

Falcao could barely feel his limbs as they've been fixed in one position for the whole day and any offer that involves untying him was absolutely welcomed. So, he smiled and said "okay, I'll try my best to satisfy your foreplay itch" and Shaw jumped to the robes in unbelievable joy.

He was about to untie the Colombian but he stopped himself and said "Oh! Wait! I almost forgot about this" then he got a bunch of suppositories in his hand and followed "I gotta shove these in your hole before freeing you, okay?" and he started sliding them one after another!

Radamel panicked "what the hell do you think you're doing?!" and Luke was smiling calmly before whispering "come on! Don't yell! Kevin and Dybala are sleeping!" and Falcao somehow managed to lower his voice and asked, "what's this drug you're getting inside my ass, you idiot?!"

The English defender shoved the twentieth suppository in the Colombian hole followed by a plug to keep them within. He finally threw few kisses around the plug and answered "it's a drug that induces semen production! It's brought here by the competition organizers. So, I'm pretty sure it's safe!"

Falcao was really scared as he shouted "you gotta be kidding me! These competition organizers don't give a fuck about our safety! Besides, you shoved the whole set of suppositories inside me! Isn't there like a limited number you can take at once? Aren't you overdosing to me now?!"

Luke smiled stupidly and followed "calm down! Maybe it was an overdose but you're a strong man! I'm sure you can handle it" then he laid over the Colombian with their chests rubbing against each other before following "so, if you promise to keep the drug and the plug in your ass, I'll free your limbs. Otherwise, I'm glad to sleep over you like this for the rest of the night!"

  
Radamel was like "F—fine! The suppositories must be dissolving deep in my intestines anyway. So, I'm gonna keep the plug. Just untie me already!" and Luke Shaw was losing his mind like a little fangirl while saying "OMG! It's so sexy to see a muscular alpha like you begging to be freed! Can you beg just a little more, please!" while pushing the plug deeper in his ass.

At this point, Higuain decided that he had heard and seen enough. He was gay himself just like Shaw but this was a little too much. Gonzalo looked at the next bed and poor De Bruyne was there, awake but can barely move a muscle, covered with cum from top to toes! No one was fucking him anymore but he was coughing semen and leaking loads out of his ass none stop!

He was in really bad shape and the Argentinian couldn't just watch him like that and do nothing. He walked to his bed and asked if he can help with anything. Kevin hardly managed to talk and said "water! I need water! I wanna wash my face and drink a little... I just wanna get rid of the smell and taste of their loads!"

Higuain eyes were tearful as he did all that he could to help the Belgian take a shower with the water bottles before heading to Dybala who was sleeping peacefully. Gonzalo's heart was breaking into tiny pieces as he saw those fine young men forced into prostitution. He was angry at the unfairness of the whole world as he pulled David Villa's empty bed and slept next to his national teammates.

….

The cruelty of this world didn't stop there. The scene at the prostitutes' room was undeniably painful to witness but a more catastrophic tragedy was about to happen in James Rodriguez room. His legs were still tied to his bed corners and his wrists behind his back with a bottle of water stuffing his beautiful butt just as Ronaldo left him. Helpless!

While sitting there in frustration, James heard a noise in the background, and as soon as he turned to check who was at the door, the lights went off. James asked cluelessly "Cris, is that you?" as someone blindfolded him and a voice of a man with an American accent said, "now that he can't see us, turn on the lights and let's enjoy the sight of his body!"

The Colombian heart was bouncing in dread as he couldn't tell who the fuck was those people! All the security guards in the skyscraper were Japanese and would never speak such fluent English! So, who the hell could these motherfuckers be?! Things kept going worse pretty fast. It became hard to breathe as the room was overcrowded with horny men already!

James remained silent and kept praying "Lord, please! Let this be a prank! Please! I need this to be a prank!" and sooner rather than later, he realized that his brain was tricking him into this because —again— none of his friends speak English fluently as the men around him. So, he was about to be gang banged by a bunch of sick strangers he knows nothing about!

Someone pulled the water bottle out of the Colombian hole and said "Listen everyone. I know you're all horny" then he slapped James ass and followed "and I don't blame you, but we better be organized. Everyone waits for their turn and everyone pulls his cocks out as soon as he cums. So, that everyone gets a chance, okay??"

Someone came into the room from outside and said "guys! I just checked on Ronaldo. He's spending the night at Ramos room so we can fuck that sexy boy until the morning" and that's when James exploded in crying "damn you, Cris! It was my fault to try to help you in the first place! I was so stupid to get involved with a moron like you!"

The Colombian couldn't say anything else because he was choking on a cock already! The man who was fucking his face said to the bastards around him "just because Ronaldo is going to Ramos room doesn't mean that we have all the time in the world. We don't know when he'll get back to his senses and come to check in his slutty friend right here. So, we're sticking to our original plan!"

Rodriguez felt a thick cock stretching the hell out of his butthole as someone asked "are you guys serious? You wanna go two by two?! Isn't double penetration a little bit too much, especially for a tight hole like his?" and another reasonable guy asked, "shouldn't we at least prepare him?"

The same guy who blindfolded him said "I'm pretty sure Cristiano prepared him for us. He even kept a bottle in his pussy to keep it wide open! And if you think he isn't ready for double penetration, see!" and before James could protest, he had another dick fully shoved in his butt.

They started raping him. He was having cocks, hands, tongues, teeth; touching him, licking him, biting him in the nipples, the balls, the dick and playing with every inch of his body. Soon after that, he felt the warmth of their cums filling his stomach as few dicks left and new ones were introduced!

The last thing James heard before his ears were blocked by their loads was one of them saying "guys, I know it's getting hot and sweaty as we fuck and you're tempted to take off your masks but please, unless you're kissing the slut or licking him, otherwise, please keep your masks on. You don't wanna get exposed if anyone stopped by the room!"

To be continued …

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who's your favorite character so far?


	9. Chapter 9

  
Neymar couldn't stop crying in the toilet. The one that's next to Lionel's bedroom. He was so hurt and it was impossible to get the picture of Messi licking Aguero's nuts out of his head. Although Leo doesn't owe the Brazilian anything, Ney couldn't stop feeling betrayed and abandoned.

Pique was passing by the toilet after a long training he had on wrestling and a lot of preparation for his upcoming match against Sergio Ramos. He heard the loud cries of the Brazilian and recognized it immediately as he was there to comfort him after many losses in the yesterdays of Barcelona. So, he knocked on the door and asked "Ney?! Are you okay?! Did something happen to you?!"

Neymar sobbed "go away! I'm fine!" and Gerard was like "the hell you are! Open the door!" and while the Brazilian remained silent, the Spanish understood exactly what was going on. Crying in the toilet that's located next to Lionel's room must've something to do with Messi and Aguero mighty reunion. Thus, Pique followed "you know that Leo is in the next room. If you don't open the door, I'll ask him to help me break it!"

Pique knew that it was the last thing Neymar would want is for Messi to see him this broken. So, the Spanish didn't need anymore effort in convincing the Brazilian. He just started taking small steps away from the toilet door and that's when Ney shouted "wait! Please! Don't tell Leo about this!" As he gave up and unlocked the door, Gerrard turned around and said "so, I guessed right. You're crying because of Messi and the fact that he's in love with Kun!"

Neymar looked down in absolute depression "Yeah, you caught me there." and Pique took a deep breath, held the Brazilian shaking hand and guided him to the sink, opened the water tap and followed "wash your face. You look horrible and there is no way you're gonna attract Leo like this"

Ney had a fake smile on his tearful face at how surprisingly sweet Pique can be before showering his entire head with water. He took a moment to put his hair back in place before saying "I'm glad that it was you who caught me crying and not somebody else." and Pique laughed and said "somebody else?! You mean you're glad it wasn't Leo?!"

The Brazilian sighed and followed "can you stop bringing him up, please! I'm tired of having feelings for him! I am not in love with him anymore. So, stop making stuff up. It's embarrassing and it hurts too." and Pique raised his eyebrows and followed "okay, whatever you say, and if you're truly done with him, why were crying then?! Anyhow, let's get off here before the man whom you don't love show up"

Neymar couldn't find the right words to defend his stupid pretend that he moved on. He just avoided eye contact as they started walking around the dim-lighted corridors. The Spanish wasn't ready to let it go as he asked "So, if not Leo, what was this emotional break down about? I mean, you used to love Leo when you played next to him in Barca. I know that for a fact. Everybody does. I understand that distance do weaken relationships but I would assume that seeing Lionel naked must've revived every feeling you ever had for him, and watching him with Kun must—"

"Stop it already!! Damnit!" Neymar shouted before he repeated in a whispering voice "stop it! Shut up, please!! Yeah! YEAH! All that you said is true but it's also pointless now! Leo is so crazy about Aguero, and I got no chance with him!" and Gerrard was like "okay! Okay! Calm down! I was just trying to make you open up. Trust me it will feel much better if you talk about it!"

 

Neymar was like "I do not want to talk about it!" Before he contradicted himself immediately and followed "Do you know what hurts the most about all this? I understand that he admires Aguero's smile and can't resist his damn cock! I know that the longevity of their relationship is so special and unmatched! But I can't fathom the fact that Leo was ghosting me even before he and Kun reconnected!"

Gerrard was very supportive and understanding as he commented "that sucks man. Maybe he's embarrassed or something but I feel for you. I do, but remember that this competition is putting unbelievable pressure on all of us. Just the idea of losing our—our so called anal virginity is so horrifying! I mean Leo must be worried about that just like everyone else! Maybe more because, honestly, he looks like a guy to be fucked! And giving all that, he might wanna break the ice with someone he knows very well!"

 

Ney was like "what the hell are you trying to say?! That in fear of losing his virginity on the red bed, he's doing it on his own to get used to it!" and Pique answered "yeah! Why not? I wish I had someone as close to me as Kun to Leo so that I can—I can get familiar to the whole anal sex thing with him in private instead of facing it for the first time and dealing with the pain of it and the humiliation of doing it publicly all together!"

 

The Brazilian shouted "Seriously? What's happening between Kun and Leo is obviously way more than just getting familiar with anal sex! And goes way beyond winning this stupid competition! Even a blind man would realize that, Pique!" and Gerrard tried to damage control and followed "I know! Perhaps you're right. Just remember that Aguero has been a friend of Leo way longer than you and even me. So, it makes sense that Leo would be more comfortable losing his virginity with Kun rather than you, yet that doesn't mean he won't come around!"

Neymar raised one eyebrow, looking at Pique and wondering "seriously? You want me to hit on Lionel after he slept with Aguero? You didn't see how passionately he kisses that bastard cock?! How he licked his balls?! You know Leo, he has very high standards and now that his ass got stuffed with Kun's he won't settle for my dick!!"

Pique stopped walking, frozen, speechless and trying to process all the information. He seemed shocked as he asked "what the hell are you saying?! How could you know all that?! Did you see them having sex?! Did you sneak on them?! Is that why you were crying in the toilet?!"

Ney blushed as he answered "I didn't sneak on them. Leo was down on his knees kissing Aguero's cock in the corridor! He promised to let Kun fuck him again after the match with Higuain! So, they already did it, and there is no way I can compete with Aguero now. Leo is so crazy about him!"

The Spanish was still surprised but he had to say anything to give Ney some hope. So, he said "maybe you can't get Messi to the bedroom but if—if you and Leo meet in the arena, can you offer him something that will make him wanna leave Kun for you? I mean—forget about the dick size, neither me or you can come close to Aguero's"

Neymar smiled at the silliness of their conversation as Gerrard followed "but you must have something to offer. Something in the foreplay maybe, the way you tease his neck, nipples, or even rim his hole. I don't know, man but Leo gotta have some weak spots other than his prostate. You understand what I mean?!

The Brazilian was like "yeah, but that's a long shot" and Pique added "it's but it's worth trying, and it's better than sitting here, crying helplessly, right?" and Ney followed "yeah yeah! But how am I supposed to know Leo's (points of arousal) without sleeping with him in the first place?!"

Gerrard took a moment to think before answering "hmmmmm well. You could try to remember from the times you spent with him if he got any particular kink or something—wait! I got an idea! But it would be quite hard to do, especially for you."

Neymar asked eagerly "Spell it out! What is it?! If it will help me win Leo's heart, I'll give a shot" and Pique explained "well. If you want to know what turns Leo on the most, the easiest way to do this is to watch him while Kun fucks him!"

Ney rolled his eyes like "seriously?!" while the Spanish followed "bare with me! I know it's awkward but when you think about it, there's a closet in every bedroom. You can hide there and see for yourself what makes Messi moan the hardest and what pushes him to lose control. Then, we can analyze it and capitalize on it!"

The Brazilian pretended to hate that ridiculous idea but deep down he was actually considering it. Pique looked at his disagreeing facial expressions and followed "well. You don't need to decide now. Besides, you better focus on your tomorrow match. Are you ready to fuck Oscar? I mean—he's a friend of you and that might feel odd"

Neymar answered "Nah, it won't be odd or anything. We slept together many many times before. We even did it in the locker room in front of our teammates. So, there is nothing new about it." and Gerrard whispered "I see. So, you know your way around men" and the Brazilian smiled and said "yeah but when it comes to Leo, I get so aroused to the point where I can't focus"

Gerrard patted on Neymar's butt and said "I know! That's why I think you'll benefit a lot from watching Leo in bed with another man. Aside from gathering information, it will also help you tame your sexual desire for him. So, that you don't ruin things if you ever had the chance to fuck him yourself. I'm just saying!"

Neymar laughed and said "we'll see about that" as they both kept walking silently, staring at the ground with the idea of watching Leo getting fucked from inside the closet before it quickly shifted into thinking and worrisome about the matches they'll have to play in the next day.

….

  
In The Hall of prostitutes, the night went by and Higuain, De Bruyne and Dybala managed to sleep for a few hours before they all woke up at the lewd moans of Luke Shaw! Apparently, the drug worked as intended and Falcao was banging the hell out of the English boy.

Gonzalo was like "uh fuck! These two!" Before he tried to move and that's when he realized that his hands and legs were tied to the bed. One of the security guard along with one of the suited competition organizer approached him and said: "Gonzalo Higuain, right?"

The Argentinian answered "yes sir. What's going on? Why am I like this?" and the organizer answered "you violated the competition's rule 122 by protecting the prostitute; Paulo Dybala from getting fucked. Thus, you're sentenced as a loser without playing your match. That's why you're here, tied up to the bed. Do you have any questions?"

Gonzalo protested "but I never knew about that rule. How on Earth are you punishing me for violating something I never heard of" and the man in the suit smiled and said while gently caressing the Argentinian thick butt "there is a book that explains the rules of the competition. A copy of it was in every room, and you were told to read it at the very beginning of this competition. So, it's your fault!"

Then they walked away, and both of Kevin and Dybala just woke up in a shock, asking Higuain "what the hell happened?!" and the thick Argentinian was so upset even to talk. He just shouted "I lost without even playing. Go figure!!"

A voice came from the entrance of the hall. It was Arturo Vidal carrying the book of the competition rules in his hand and saying "Gonzalo is not in the mood to explain anything to you guys. In fact, he will be busy with my cock for now!" and Higuain tried his best to escape the bed uselessly while asking in anticipation "how the hell did you know that I'm here! It's 5 a.m. for Christ sake, and I've just been told about it myself!"

Vidal placed the book next to Gonzalo in the bed, laughed and said "I saw it in the competition newspaper which I'm sure you never read just like the book. I actually came for Kevin and Paulo but since you're new in the place and you ended up here without sex, I would love to be the one who ruins your asshole before anyone else" then he looked at De Bruyne and Dybala and followed "you two will be next!"

Luke Shaw was riding Radamel dick when he hardly caught his breath to shouted "Vidal! I'm here too if you're interested in a jiggly, experienced arse!" and the Chilean laughed and said "I'll think about it" before getting his focus back to the Argentinian chubby body.

The security guard approached Vidal as he got on Gonzalo's bed and said "Arturo, here is a bunch of condoms if you don't like to go raw" The Chellian smiled, looked at Higuain and asked "do you know how to use these?" and the Argentinian was so upset as he said "stop messing with me! You know that you put them on your cock!"

Arturo loved to hear the word "cock" from a man he was about to fuck. The dread in the tune as he said it was so satisfying for the Middlefielder who started using his middle finger to prepare Higuain's hole and commenting "I heard otherwise. I heard that condoms go where the penis goes, is that true?" and he started shoving a condom after another inside Gonzalo's gigantic ass.

The Argentinian panicked "what the hell is going on? Why are you putting them in?" and Vidal laughed and answered "Just for fun. You don't like it? Okay. Okay. Take this then" and he wanted to shove his cock in the Argentinian butthole. Higuain clenched so hardly preventing the cock from going within, proving that the hugeness of his ass isn't just fat. It has one of the strongest glutes as well!

He shouted "you can't be serious, doing it without any lubricant! Your cock is huge!" and Vidal started circulating the tip of his dick around the Argentinian hole before commenting "Thanks for the compliment, but yeah, I have no plans to lubricate your pussy, but I'll be kind enough to give you the chance to lubricate my cock. So, that it slides a little bit easier in that fat ass!"

Higuain was so confused. He has always been gay and he loves cocks yet the challenging and humiliating nature of the interaction between him and Arturo made him wanna refuse, but he had no choice. He can't have sex with his hole and the Chilean dick both dry. It would be painful as a living hell. So, he said "sure" and Arturo smirked, sat on his chest with the shaft on his lips and asked "sure what, faggot?"

As humiliated as Gonzalo was, he answered "I will suck your cock…" and Vidal pressed with his shaft against the Argentinian lips and insisted "say it again, but slowly" and Higuain eyes were tearing as he whispered "I—will—suck—your—" and before he could repeat the last word, Arturo's cock was touching the deepest point in his throat!

The Argentinian choked and started coughing while Vidal laughed, picking up the book of the competition rules and said "I'll be reading the rules, looking for anything I can use for my advantage in my upcoming match against Gotze. Whenever you're done sucking, let me know!"

As a gay man, for some reason, this was hurting more than it's supposed to be. Higuain was boiling up in anger at the fact that the Chellian kept using his mouth and his blow job as some kind of a picnic or a park. To get face fucked was something but to suck a dick of someone who didn't have the least interest in him was a completely different thing.

It was so annoying to hear Vidal mumbling what he read in the book, but Gonzalo managed to consume the pain, forgot the insult and start moving his tongue around the cock in his mouth. Just like he wasn't struggling enough, Arturo stopped reading for a moment to say "Come on, bitch! Don't be lazy. Take my balls inside your mouth as well!"

….

While most of the players weren't ok with the whole concept of the competition, Arturo Vidal, Manual Neuer, and Sergio Ramos were more than just fine with it. They were acting like absolutely heartless villains. They use the sickness of the Japanese billionaire for their advantage. They use the competition as a chance to try new buttholes and push the boundaries of their twisted minds to new limits.

Ronaldo was pretending to be one of them but in reality, he was a pretty good guy. Despite all the things that he did to Dybala and James Rodriguez. Speaking of which, the tied up Colombian woke as the sun rays gleamed upon his beautiful face.

When he opened his eyes, he wasn't feeling any pain. There was no cum on him neither inside his hole. The room smells fine, and it wasn't a long time before he realized that the entire "gangbang" was nothing but a horrible nightmare. Although he was still tied up by Cris who apparently left him alone for hours, he couldn't be happier!

He was elated and he even decided to use that bad dream to make up a story that will keep Ronaldo feeling guilty and get him back to his senses, probably down on his knees, apologizing for what he did. James decided to tell the Portuguese that a bunch of women, wearing dildos game into the room and kept gang banging him all night!

That would explain the lack of cum, yet would be horrible enough to break Ronaldo's heart and make him appreciate the Colombian more. Maybe just maybe, from there, James can lure Cris into being fully committed to him, to helping him heal from the fake gangbang, and thus end up as a way better and more sensitive man!

To be continued.

 


	10. Chapter 10

In the early hours of the morning, Messi and Aguero rushed to the hall of prostitutes as soon as they heard about Higuain's unfortunate suspension. The guards at the door informed them and made it very clear that, according to the rules of the competition, they weren't allowed to enter the hall anymore!

Apparently, that was because they attempted to help Paulo Dybala while Gonzalo, on the other hand, did indeed interfere and stopped a couple of players from fucking his teammate. Thus he was announced as a loser and the match between him and Kun was canceled.

Lionel and his hole mate were shocked as they've never read the book of the rules and never heard about rule 122 in particular which states very plainly "Any participant who protects a loser; a prostitute from getting laid is sentenced as a loser. Effective immediately."

Followed by rule 123 which states "Any participant who attempts to help a loser; a prostitute in any shape or form will not be allowed to enter the hall of prostitutes or make any contact with losing participants till the end of the competition and if he tries otherwise, he will be sentenced as a loser. Effective immediately."

Despite that, Aguero kept begging the guards to change their minds and let him in while they were hearing Higuain's screams coming from within as the big fat Argentinian was definitely getting screwed pretty badly which only made Kun even more determined to convince the guards to give him a chance to go in for a minute, check on his friends and leave.

During that argument, while Aguero's entire focus was on the guards, Luke Shaw opened the door, leaving the hall with Flacao's loads staining his inner thighs, and in that very moment, poor Leo had a glance through the gap in the door at the inside of the place for like a couple of seconds.

It was more than enough for him to see everything that was going on in there. He saw three butts stacked on top of each other like a burger with loads pouring out of them! The top one was Dybala's. The middle one was Kevin's and the bottom one belongs to Higuain!

The bed in which they were stacked up on was surrounded by three ruthless motherfuckers. Vidal, Neuer and Romelu Lukaku. The three kept jumping from one orifice to another between mouths and buttholes just like kids in a theme park!

In these few milliseconds, Leo also saw Arturo trying to fist Gonzalo and Manuel pissing proudly right on Paulo's face and saying something along the lines of "you should be used to that by now" referring to the fact that Ronaldo urinated on him in public on the red bed.

Kevin seemed to be the calmest among the three prostitutes. Although his butt skin was reddening as hell and he was obviously spanked none stop by Lukaku, yet he was undoubtedly gangbanged enough to give up. He wasn't caring or trying to resist anymore.

The door was closed and Leo thanked God that he wasn't allowed to get inside that living nightmare anymore. Yes, his friends and teammates were suffering but there was no point in watching them every step of the way. He looked at Kun and said, "I think it's better for everyone if we leave!"

Aguero stopped arguing with the guards for a moment to say "are you serious? Didn't you just hear Gonzalo and Dybala crying?" and Messi was almost in tears too as he added "that's why I think we should leave! Before it's too late! We can't help them and if we do we'll end up like them!"

Kun pulled his hole mate to the side and whispered "okay if you're afraid that we'll be announced as losers because I'm annoying the guards too much, you can go and wait for me in my room. I'm not leaving my friends in there alone, not when I'm the one who insisted on Higuain to stay and protect Dybala in the first place!"

Leo and Aguero couldn't have their own say anymore as they felt two gloved hands approaching their butt cracks. They turned around ready to punch in the face whoever it was but they couldn't as it was none other than the Japanese billionaire Amida Doi himself.

So, they backed off as he shoved his middle fingers carelessly into their holes and said "stop playing heros! Both of you! You have 30 seconds to leave and if you ever show up at this corridor again, you'll be tied up inside just like the others!"

Messi hated that man so much for what he did to everyone but it wasn't the right time to punish him. Leo had a big plan in his mind to sue that billionaire once everything is settled down but for the moment he just leaned toward Aguero, kissed him on the lips and said: "honey, please let's go!"

Since Lionel and his best friend's reunion and whoever sees their interaction leaves with uncanny feeling about them. More specifically about how Leo behaves like a little girl in Aguero's arms while he is a fully grown, "bearded" man. Even the guards got used to having boners whenever Messi was around, not necessarily because he's the sexiest. Just because of his arousing act.

In spite of that, the way Leo kept behaving with the middle finger in his hole was way more unsettling. The way he pushes his butt against the billionaire's hand as he part his lips for the kiss, the expressions he makes and his whole posture took femininity to the next level.

Even Kun who saw Leo's face while cumming inside him was sexually stimulated. He was so uncomfortable with the fact that his best friend managed to get everyone around horny and ready to fuck him in a fraction of a second, and since Aguero wouldn't be able to keep fighting with a finger in his ass anyway, and he just wanted to get Messi out of there, he said "ok"

It wasn't just overprotection to Leo. As brave and reckless as Kun was, and as much as he tried to convince himself that he was withdrawing for Messi's sake, deep down, he knew that he couldn't get brave enough to go against or even say a single word to the billionaire. He was as helpless as his hole mate. Just pretending to be otherwise.

That must count for something though. At least, Kun's body was tensed and he kept clenching his jaws and tightening his fist while fearlessly staring at the guards. Messi, on the other hand, was loosening his butthole intentionally, trying to get the middle finger deeper inside him while subconsciously parting his lips whenever he glances at any of the guards' bulges, just like if he was dying to serve them all!

While feeling Amida Doi's fingers brushing their prostrates and hearing the cries coming from the hall of prostitutes, everything became crystal clear. That was the moment the two Argentinian realized that they weren't really participants in a competition. They were technically nothing but temporary slaves in the hands of the Japanese psychopath.

He was more than just a dictator. He was evil-minded and he could literally change the rules of the game and do whatever he desires and no one can fight back. He was the God of that place; the emperor, especially with over 300 of his loyal guards on every corner, all around the skyscraper.

The sick billionaire smirked at how week these celebrities were under his control, and giving the fact that he was so good at reading body language, he knew from Messi's hole and glutes reaction that the Argentinian was the weak, obedient type, maybe not as a footballer, but definitely as a bottom.

Thus, Amida pulled his middle finger out of Kun before looking at Messi and ordering "Before you go, Lionel, come and kiss me!" and Leo couldn't do it without looking at his hole mate to take permission just to realize that Aguero was grouped by two guards that made sure that he can't move a muscle.

Leo didn't know any other option rather than to get closer and kiss the Japanese sociopath on the lips. Amida dug his fingers deeper in Lionel's hole and said "another one!" And Messi just followed orders while Kun was boiling up in anger!

The billionaire didn't stop there. He finally pulled his fingers out and added "I saw how good you are at sucking dicks, Lionel. Not just during the last match, I also have an eye on all of you in every room of this skyscraper! I saw how you worship Aguero's dick, and I want you to get down on your knees and do the same for me!"

That's when Kun exploded in screaming "you can't do that you son of a—" and one of the guards shut his mouth with a gag. Messi pulled his eyebrows together and asked "right here? In front of all these people?" and Mr. Doi caressed Leo's butt and said, "if you wanna come with me to my bedroom, I wouldn't mind!"

Messi realized that if he went to the billionaire's bedroom, he might never come back. So, he settled for the lesser of the two evils and got down on his knees and started unbuttoning and unzipping Amida's suit pants while hearing Aguero silently struggling behind him.

Leo took the cock out of the pants and deep into his throat and before he started moving his head, the billionaire stopped him and said "I'm not here for the blow job. Just to send a warning." and Messi just kept eye contact with his mouth shut with the dick as Amida placed a hand on his hair and followed "you're the primary suspect of David Villa's disappearance case. The investigations are still ongoing"

Then he pulled his erection half the way out and shoved it back in and followed "if it turned out that you helped Villa escaping, you'll spend at least a month after the end of the competition doing the exact same thing that you're doing right now! Do you understand?" and Leo had no choice but to tilt his head vertically to say yes with the dick in his mouth.

The billionaire finally pulled it out and concluded "good. Now go! Both of You, and do not violate any more rules!" and surprisingly, not only Messi who was wiping his lips but even Aguero who just got un-gaged by the guards said, "okay sir!" While Amida Doi opened the door of the prostitutes' hall and got inside.

The guards weren't having little bulges anymore, but a rather full-blown, easily recognizable erection. They remained silent but they all couldn't wait for Leo to lose his next match. Just so that they can see him, getting banged and more interestingly dominated and humiliated inside the hall.

Messi was badly shaken up while Kun approached him and asked: "are you okay?" Before they hugged while trying to process what just happened. Was it a warning? A threatening? Or the billionaire showing his dominance. Both the Argentinian knew that Leo had nothing to do with Villa's escaping which made the whole thing a little bit less terrifying.

Lionel had a flashback of what he saw in the hall and answered "I'm fine. I'll be okay" especially in comparison to what Dybala, De Bruyne and Higuain were facing. Aguero was still mad and scared as hell but he consumed all his feelings to be there for Messi. He kissed him and said "don't worry. You're safe now and this billionaire bastard has nothing to hold on you, and I'm gonna make sure that he never comes near you again!"

Messi hugged his best friend without a word while staring at the guards behind them. They were all smiling at the empty promise Kun just made, knowing that all the participants in this game are helpless at best. Leo also saw how every single guard was still having a big erection after the scene between him and the billionaire but he didn't say anything. He just wanted to leave.

As Leo and Kun were walking through the corridor, they saw the guards bringing Oscar to the hall which means that the first match of the day ended with Neymar winning already. Since the second game between Higuain and Aguero was canceled, it was about time for the third one between Pogba and Griezmann to start.

Lionel was so eager to watch this interaction between the two French but after what he glanced through the gap of the Hall's door, and after he was forced to kiss another man and suck his cock in front of Aguero, he wasn't in the mood for anything. Instead of going to the arena, they went to Kun's room and Messi was so upset that he didn't say a single word all through the way.

Even when Aguero squeezed his butt and kissed his tattooed shoulder, he didn't even smile. He couldn't get the picture of the three leaking buttholes out of his head. He was so anxious about the possibility of getting raped by the damn billionaire. He didn't even notice it that they got into Kun's room and that he sat on the bed already.

Aguero pushed him to lay down on his back, pulled both of his wrists and fixed them above his head, French kissed him and said "I think you need some distraction from all what happened today!" and Leo finally, breathed, smiled with his innocent baby face, kissed back and said "I sure do. Nothing would get my mind off this horrible competition, except you, baby!" While wrapping his thick thighs around Kun's waist.

Both of them knew that they were escaping reality by this sex but they hadn't got many choices and it was so hard not to collapse in crying after all these tragedies. Aguero was still thinking about Higuain and the others and he was still furious by the fact that Messi was so submissive with Amida but he knew that he had to play totally romantic for the sake of Leo, to relax.

Messi made a sad face before saying "I'm sorry that you had to watch me—" and before he could continue, Aguero shut his mouth with a kiss and interrupted "I'm not mad at you. You were forced." Then, he kissed again and followed "and never apologize" and kissed a third time and concluded "for someone else's bad doing" and Leo loved to be ordered like that. So, he just tilted his head vertically like "sure, daddy!"

Kun started rubbing his cock against Lionel's entrance while whispering in between the kisses "did I ever tell you that you are just the kindest and most caring person I've ever met, and that all the evil in the world can't change how pure you are?" and Messi was still trying to get in the mood as he whispered "I guess you did but not in such a poetic way!"

Aguero laughed and followed "I know It sounds like I'm lying or exaggerating because I'm so into you but I'm telling the truth! You're too perfect to the point where it's hard to realize that you'll be just as perfect even without this" while squeezing Messi's butt, forcing him to let go of a breathtaking groan.

Leo blushed so badly as he kissed back and said "that's not true. I just happened to match what you're looking for and I also know how to fulfill all your sexual fantasies" and they both laughed as Kun got his lips on Lionel's and said "I'm not sure about that last part! I've had some fantasies that I don't think you wanna fulfill!"

Messi was like "Well. If I can do it, I'll definitely give it my all. So, let's hear it, and by the way, why don't you shove it already!" and Kun kissed him and said "of course" as he went balls deep so smoothly inside Lionel's butt, and when he did a weird noise came from one of the two cupboards!

Aguero wondered "did you hear that?" and Messi said "Yeah, yeah. it must've been the wind or something!" and Kun was obviously doubting that. He whispered "can I go check it out for a millisecond, maybe there's a rat inside the cupboards or something" and Lionel said "nope! Not now! Whatever it is, it can wait."

Kun loved that Messi wanted him so badly, yet he pulled half of his cock out and said "what if one of the guards is hiding in the cupboards or something. I won't take a minute. I'll just check it out and come back to you" and Messi moved his hips to get the dick balls deep inside him again as he begged "come on, honey! I love how you're filling me, and I can't let go of you" while hardening his buttocks on Kun's thick dick!

Leo didn't stop there. He wrapped his hands around his best friend's neck and kept kissing the day and night out of him while tightening his already tight hole! Kun couldn't resist and forgot that the cupboards ever existed! But his initial suspension was on point. It wasn't the wind or some random thing that caused the noise. It was Neymar, who couldn't help but jump as he saw a dick penetrating Lionel's ass for the first time in his life.

  
The Brazilian inside the left cupboard was glad for once to see Lionel this crazy about Aguero's dick because otherwise, he would've been caught already. Ney followed Pique's suggestion and decided to hide in Kun's cupboard to watch him fucking Lionel, and giving the fact that these two are having sex all the time, he didn't have to wait for more than half an hour after the end of his match to find them back in bed, ready for the next round.

Neymar held his throbbing erection as he saw Messi biting his lower lip and asking "so, tell me, what kind of twisted fantasy you think I can't fulfill? If it involves forcing me to do something, I'm telling you, you can't because I would do anything you ask without a second thought! I'm all yours!"

Kun laughed and blushed at the same time before whispering while letting a gush of precum inside his man "I know you are" then they kissed again as he added "but, This isn't about forcing you to do one thing! But many!"

Messi cluelessly commented "interesting, and how's that?" while Ney kept telling himself "that bastard isn't satisfied with sleeping with Leo. He wanna ask for a consent to rape him too!" while Aguero followed "Listen—I know this will sound bad but throughout the years, I've pictured having you in bed in all ways and one of them was to take you against your will and bang you ruthlessly!"

Leo jaw dropped as Aguero apologized immediately "OMG! I can't believe I just said that" and Messi was like "no! No! No! I'm not against it! I'm just surprised by how our fantasies about each other matches! I've always wanted to explore how it feels to be forced, entirely forced, not just laid violently" and Kun's smile quickly turned into loud laughter as he asked, "are you serious?!"

Messi's eyes were sparkling as he said "hell yeah! I just didn't want to ruin the (innocent Leo) image in your head. That's why I never asked you to do that" and Aguero pulled his cock out and said, "there is nothing you can do that will make you less innocent." Then he went to the right cupboard, opened it while Neymar was in the left one, and pick up a rope and said: "besides, you're still innocent because you have no idea what's coming to you!"

While the Brazilian was scared to death of being exposed, Leo submissively put his hands together to be tied and said with a smile on his face "don't worry I can handle it" and Aguero pulled Messi's wrists behind his back, tied them together so tightly and whispered "we'll see about that!"

To be continued

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! I wanted to update this since ever XD  
> Finally got the chance to do so. ENNJOOYY!!!

It wasn't just Lionel Messi who gave someone he loves total control over his destiny. His rival, Cris was about to do the exact same with James Rodriguez. It all started when the Colombian shouted in fake tears about how "a bunch of girls showed up out of nowhere" and started raping him with their "dildos!" At first, Cris tried to deny the possibility of such a thing happening but eventually, he gave in.

Rodríguez was so persuasive and Cris's whole mind and thinking pattern were guilt-driven since the moment he peed on Paulo Dybala in front of everyone. Thus, it wasn't long before the Portuguese got on his knees begging for the Colombian forgiveness. James was adoring everything about that but he had to play rough in order to teach Cris a lesson in respect. His act got too far to the point where he slapped Ronaldo's tearful face with his cock and screamed in absolute anger "get out of here, you bastard!!"

A moment of quietness passed over the room. Such an event can not go lightly. Just imagine Ronaldo with his huge ego and with every self-worshipping cell of his being, having a slap in the face, not by a palm but rather a dick! Not once but thrice! If Cris's feelings for James weren't genuine he would've strangled The Colombian to death already! But he didn't.

He didn't leave the room either. Instead, he posed himself in the most pleading position, ass up, head down, where his lips actually met the bridge of Colombian foot! No one, not even Ronaldo himself could've imagined him like that, not in a zillion year nor a thousand parallel universes! Even the Japanese billionaire guards who watch everything that happens in every room, through the surveillance cameras were on the edge of their seats as they saw this unprecedented phenomenon.

Even James started to have an erection, and it was insanely throbbing at the beauty of that view but he kept his angry act to get the most out of this negotiation, or more accurately mind manipulation! He asked with a voice full of authority "what are you trying to express, you moron?" and all that Ronaldo did was a kiss. He couldn't find the right words. He was so ashamed and depressed. So, he just kept kissing and kissing hoping that the midfielder will eventually find it in his heart to give him a chance to make things right.

James loves that brat. He really does, and his heart wanted nothing more than to go down and french kiss Cristiano and tell him that he can't humiliate himself like this for anybody, but he knew that forgiving Ronaldo as quickly would ruin everything. It would turn him back to the arrogant motherfucker he had always been. So, instead, the Colombian put his other foot on Cris's nape, going back and forth between his neck and the back of his head before saying "When you're done pretending that you're sorry and that you care, speak. What exactly do you want?"

The Portuguese tears started wetting the bridge of James's foot. Ronaldo never pictured himself destroying his dignity for anyone, even if he loved him as much as he loved Rodríguez, and definitely not to this extent. It hurts him so badly that he never went to this length for anyone and once he did, it seemed too late! Despite that, Cris endured the pain just to restore the relationship with the only man; the only human being who believed in his decency when no one else did, specifically after the match between him and poor Dybala.

When Cris tried to talk, he couldn't help himself. He started sobbing uncontrollably "I know it probably means nothing to you, but I am really really sorry!" while Rodríguez smirked and asked "and?" leading Ronaldo to say exactly what he wants. The Portuguese was in no place to think or bargain. He kissed James's foot so deeply before saying "and I am willing to do absolutely anything for you. Even if you don't forgive me, even if you're just less mad at me, I will do it without questioning. Just name it!"

The Colombian moved both his feet away and stopped sandwiching Ronaldo's head between them. He squatted, keeping his dick a few inches away from Cris's face before placing a gentle hand under the Portuguese chin and guiding him to establish eye contact. While the Colombian believed that he was totally dominating Ronaldo who seemed unable to look away from Rodríguez's cock, the Portuguese couldn't stop his nasty pupils from glancing at whatever was visible of the Colombian butt every now and then too.

James didn't notice that as he got the tip of his dick touching Cris's lips and asked "Really? you'll do anything I want?" and despite hating to talk against the cock, Ronaldo had no choice but to say "yeah" and his lids were starting to collect tears, both do to the shame of what he put James through and for what he was about to go through. Also for the fact that he'll finally get a second chance! The Colombian pushed his erection against The Portuguese lips and asked again "even if I want you to be - my little secret slave from now until the end of the competition?"

Ronaldo was shocked, he was still fantasizing about banging James! He froze while feeling James brushing his lips with the tip of that damn cock. Rodríguez didn't give Cris much time to think or find a proper diplomatic answer. He followed immediately "See? I knew you're just pretending to be sorry" and Cris interrupted right away "I am truly sorry! and YES! WHATEVER YOU SAY! I will be your slave for as long as you want! I will obey whatever you ask! I SWEAR!"

The Colombian started thinking about the endless possibilities of how he could make Cris pay for his unmatched arrogance throughout the years. He couldn't help but smile as he let a gush of precum, lubricating the Portugees mouth before questioning mockingly "you'll obey, even if I ask you to withdraw from the competition and thus be sentenced as a loser?" and Cris answered without even thinking "sure" and James added immediately "you'll obey even if I ask you to ride somebody else's cock?"

Ronaldo was undeniably hesitant as he said "anything for you" while James squeezed his cheekbones, forcing him to part his lips. Rodríguez got his hand through Cristiano's hair while smoothly introducing his cock into the Portuguese mouth. It wasn't fully shoved because James wanted to keep his "secret slave" able to talk. That was because he wanted to ask a very challenging question. He smirked and followed "So, you'll ride any cock I want you to, even it was Lionel Messi's?"

Cris's whole body tensed as James pulled out and slapped his lips with the cock and exploded in laughter "OMG! the look - hahaha! The look on your face is priceless. Unfortunately, I don't think that Messi is man enough to do it, but that doesn't mean that I won't offer your butt for him, repeatedly I might add! So, are you fine with being my (shared all around the place) slave?!" and Ronaldo was sweating like hell and he struggled to swallow his own saliva before saying "sure"

Speaking of Lionel Messi, he definitely was in no position to fuck Ronaldo or anybody else for that matter. In fact, he might not be able to stand or walk normally for days after what Aguero was planning to do to him. When Kun got Leo in doggy style, got his wrists tied up behind his back, and kept tightening the knot until it started to hurt, Lionel realized where this whole fantasy thing was going.

His wrists were hurting and his hands were numbing as he closed his eyes, trying to tolerate the pain and said "can you loosen the robe a bit?" and Kun just made it tighter and asked "why?" and Lionels was trying so hard not to cry before saying "it fucking hurts!" and Aguero was like "it is supposed to, isn't it?" and Messi was about to ask "is that necessary for you to enjoy this?" but before he could finish the question he felt a slap on his bare ass, leaving a nice well-demarcated handprint on its pale skin.

Neymar was biting his lower lip inside the cupboards as Messi naively screamed "Ouch! what was that for?!" and the way he expresses his pain was so cute and adorable, like a little scolded kid, asking his dad to stop punishing him. That's why Aguero couldn't help but slap again, even harder before he explained "partially to shut you up, and mostly to hear your groan, and also to watch it shake!" as he started jiggling Lionel's reddening buttocks, separating and clapping them. Messi couldn't help but beg innocently "please! Stop! That's so embarrassing!"

Cute or not, Leo was truly whimpering as noisy as a little boy, pushing Aguero to use extreme measures to silence him. Not that the Manchester City star wants that. Just so that he can move to the next part of his sick "rape" fantasy. He smiled as he looked at their reflection in the mirror and whispered "you don't seem to get it" as he raised his hand up in the air! Leo closed his eyes in anticipation, knowing that his ass will be spanked really hard this time, harder than ever yet he was dead wrong. 

His chest suddenly felt tight, he couldn't breathe, he started to feel a stapping unshakable pain in between his chest and stomach, he arched his back and moaned out loud. A feminine bitch voice came out of his parted lips. All that happened before he could realize that Kun's fist has punched him in the balls as strong as humanly possible! Before he got any chance to protest, another punch hit the same spot causing his eyes to start tearing spontaneously. 

He clenched his teeth while trying desperately to hold his groans. So, did Neymar who was on the verge of leaving the cupboards and beating the shit out of Aguero, but he just couldn't summon the courage to do it! His conscious mind convinced him that he stayed in the closet because he had no explanation for why he was there, but on a subconscious level, he was enjoying this shit as much as Sergio!

Leo stayed there with his cock leaking a mixture of his pre-cum, semen and few drops of urine all together. He didn't ejaculate but the punches on his balls pushed him to lose control over his urethral sphincters for a few seconds. The waves of that deep, dull pain and the strange sense of fullness on his pubes and his back were so much that it felt like he needed to puke but it was so excrusicating, leaving him with no choice but to wait for it to settle down, hoping that Aguero wouldn't punch again before it does.

After a few minutes, Messi started feeling Kun's hand gently massaging his testicles. When He finally managed to breathe he stared at his hole mate and asked: "but why?" and Neymar was screaming inside his own head and answering "because you agreed to let him rape you ruthlessly you fucking idiot! What else were you expecting?! It isn't totally Kun's fault. It is almost impossible to stay gentle around a body like yours, Lionel! Something about you is asking for a sick twisted form of intercourse!!"

Aguero kept circulating his middle finger around Messi's butthole so calmly, expressing how in control and carefree he was before saying "to give you perspective about how the next two days will be" and Leo jaw dropped as he said "wait! What?! I thought this is like a few hours thing! I thought we'll be here just during Pogba and Griezmann match! I expected us to be done before the start of Pique and Sergio Ramos's match! Besides, our upcoming games are three days from now and you're gonna keep fucking me for the next two days!"

Kun smiled and said "Yeah, I will indeed keep fucking you for the entirety of the next 48 hours. Minute by minute, second by second. So, yeah! You thought wrong my darling, and my sexual insanity aside, I sincerely believe that a full day will be more than enough of a break for both of us" and Leo was still trying to process all that before asking "okay if that's the case, if that's what you want, I need a safe word!" and Aguero laughed and said "no way in hell! You said you wanna feel (entirely forced) and once you're raped, there are no safe words! There is no escape! That's what we agreed on!"

Leo tried to protest or at least explain how wrong things were but every time he attempted to open his mouth, he got slapped in the butt hard and none stop and he was so scared of another punch on the balls that he just gave up. He was so unready for Aguero to suddenly turn into someone as sadistic as the Japanese billionaire but he had no choice but surrender at the time. He buried his tearful face in the bedsheet, waiting for the sex to start, hoping that, at least, he'll enjoy that part of these two days but it seems that Kun got this part covered too. 

Messi heard a noise around the place but he didn't bother to raise his head and check because whatever Aguero was cooking can't be changed. They'd already reached the point of no return. A few seconds later, poor, clueless Leo was shocked as he felt Kun's hands holding his half-erect cock and caging it in what seemed like chastity! Aguero didn't just lock it around Lionel's dick, when he was done, he shoved the key deep inside Leo's hole!

At this point. Leo knew that the next two days will be an absolute nightmare for him as he wouldn't just be bred repeatedly, but he also wouldn't be allowed to come all through that ordeal! At the other end, Aguero was having the best time ever, as he placed a gentle kiss on Mess's hole right after shoving the key inside it, just to whisper "Don't blame me! Blame my imaginations! They're really fucked up!"

Those simple words along with the coldness of the key metal inside made Leo extremely horny, and the more aroused he was, the more his caged dick grows and hurts and the more he had to arch his spine to cope, making his ass more round and prominent in the process. Kun was absolutely unhinged as he asked "So, how does it feel?" and Messi had no idea if the question was about his cock or hole or his entire, shakey body but he just said in a muffled voice as he was keeping his face in the bedsheet "weird as F!"

Weirdly enough, when they started chatting with Lionel in doggy style with all his private parts fully exposed, Messi's hole betrayed him and started twitching, and from the way he tensed his butt trying to stop it, it was so easy to figure out that he had no control over his "pink ring" what so ever! And speaking of rings, Kun smiled as he smoothly slid his palm over Leo's and started caressing his fingers, particularly around his wedding ring.

Aguero placed another shameless kiss on Messi's butt hole, but this one was longer with a loud prolonged kissing sound that almost pushed Ney to shoot the biggest load in his entire life. Kun enjoyed the feeling of Leo's hole twitching against his lips. It was the filthiest, sexiest and craziest thing he ever did! So arousing that Lionel's cock started to tremble but the space in the chastity was too small for it to reach it fulls potential or come. 

Messi groaned in absolute pleasure and pain as his hole was technically kissing Aguero's lips back! And Kun was so addicted that he stared talking without moving his mouth away and said "you seem to enjoy, the sensation of cold metal inside you, but I am sure that the key has heated up by now. So, maybe we should shove something else for your pleasure" and all that Leo whispered was "please no!" thinking about Aguero's tongue but Kun was talking about something else as he elaborated "take off your wedding ring, baby"

Messi understood that his wedding ring was about to join the chastity key inside his anal canal and he was so gutted as he protested "come on, Kun! You know how much I respect my commitment to my wife. You can't do that to me! You don't have to!" and Aguero took a step back from the ever inviting hole just to lick from Leo's balls upward all through his crack before answering "I do, but I am not your best friend now, I am not your soulmate. I am just a ruthless rapist, remember?"

Leo took a deep excruciating breath as he unwillingly took off the ring and gave to Kun who gave it back to him and said "No, I wanna watch you shove it yourself" and while Messi was trying to deal with the embarrassment of doing such a thing in front of his bastard best friend, Neymar inside the closet was having all kinds of emotions all at the same time!

He was angry at Kun. He was jealous too. He was scared for Leo and anxious about the fact that he himself will have to stay in the cupboards for two freaking days! But if there was one big thing that clouded his judgments and grew over all his feelings and emotions it was definitely arousal. He couldn't deny his respect for Aguero for being as creative as he was around Lionel's butt cheeks.

It was so eye-catching, breathtaking and perfectly executed to the point where the Brazilian forgot about trying to compete with Kun. All he wanted was to see more of this helpless, forced version of Lionel. There was some sick mixture of instincts inside Ney that wanted the flawlessness of Leo to be ruined and vandalized. There was something so special about having the otherwise unbeatable in such a weak position!

This might have been magnified in the case of Leo, the best player in the playground and the most vulnerable and fuckable in bed but that wasn't exclusive to him though. This was a common recurring theme all throughout this competition. A similar instinct was driving the audience in the arena where Paul Pogba was about to meet Antoine Griezmann. The natural flow of imagination would immediately create a scenario where Paul fucks the heaven and hell out of Antoine's so-inviting ass but, there's always a part of each one of us that wants the opposite to happen, that wants the ever manly black body of Pogba to be at the receiving end.

Because Pogba is for sure so dominating and controlling in the midfield of a football game and it doesn't feel right for him to be on top of every competitive domain. Yet, wishes, demands, and speculations had proven again and again that they're meaningless in such a competition because every player handles the pressure of the game's rules differently and every player moral compass and friendships bonds operate in an absolutely unpredictable manner on the Red Bed. Time will only tell if Antoine or Paul will be having a leaking hole by the end of the match!

To be continued ...

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn't just James Rodriguez and Kun Aguero who kept dominating their loved ones. It wasn't just Cris and Leo who discovered a new, submissive side of themselves. It wasn't just Neymar who found out that he undeniably enjoys such a pervert interaction. The entire skyscraper was thriving with all kinds of revelations about each individual's personality. The Japanese billionaire really succeeded in bringing the worst and purest out of every single player in the competition.

"Shocking" doesn't even begin to describe how everyone was surprised by their own potentials and how ready they're to do what's otherwise considered evil! Pleasure and sex aside, it was an interesting experiment from a psychological perspective to watch what humans might do if there were no consequences to their actions. So, let's take a step back, recap and take a closer look at what every participant was doing on the second day of the competition.

Villa was still missing in one of two places. Either in the basement of the skyscraper where there's a lot of room to hide and an endless supply of food and champagne and almost no security or surveillance camera system what so ever, or, which was more likely to be the case, that someone helped him get out of Tokyo, Japan. He might be already back with his family in Spain as we speak.

Luke Shaw, that slutty, naughty English boy was back to his room, worn out after a long day of none stop sex with Falcao. He was weighing his choices of what to do tomorrow, wither to let Higuain bang him or go and fuck either Kevin or Paulo Dybala. He really appreciates this competition. It's the absolute best vacation a gay guy like him could ever ask for. Sexy men everywhere! Naked! So easy to approach and get involved with!

Unlike most players, Luke has nothing to worry about. First of all, he isn't the type that gives a fuck about people's opinions. Yeah, his family might be a little surprised, but if his sex tapes went public, he wouldn't mind that. If anything, he'll enjoy the fans' reaction all over the internet of how sexy he looks in bed! He definitely wanna fuck De Ligt before he quit the game but the idea of being trapped in the prostitutes' hall, available for everyone to breed appeals to him too, and as a "power bottom" he can't wait to exploit the hell out of it.

Speaking of the hall of prostitutes, things never get better in that damn chamber. It's where even the Devil stands in awe. It's the true face of human hostility, cruelty and toxic masculinity (if this kind of content is too dark for you, you can skip the next six paragraphs.) 

\--------------------

Poor Kevin reached the point where even if no one was fucking him, he keeps mumbling weird shit like "I forgot to take my pills, don't come inside please!" referring to the fact that he'll get pregnant if they do and he keeps speaking in a very low voice just like if he was talking during sleep, saying stuff like "just leave your name and number. So, we can do a paternity test once I give birth!" Referring to the fact that so many people came inside him and he wouldn't be able to tell the father of his imaginary infant!

His mind just broke or something. He had been fucked hard enough to believe that he was a girl! Even once anyone grabs his cock, he keeps wondering why would he have such a thing and start asking strange questions like "am I a shemale? Can shemales get pregnant anyway?" and once someone goes deep inside him, he keeps mumbling "easy! There's another soul inside me" and while most of it was "post-rape psychosis" it was true that his belly got inflated enough for him to look pregnant.

His situation was so concerning that the Japanese billionaire ordered for a psychiatrist to check on him, just like there was anything left to check. No one wants the Belgian midfielder to leave the competition insane after all. Anyways. next to him was the new kid in the room, Oscar, the Brazilian who was getting fucked by the security guards for some reason.

It was unexpected because normally, the guards are not allowed to lay a finger on any of the players, but Oscar must've violated some of the highly respected rules in his match against Neymar. That's the only way he could've ended up as a "super prostitute" which is just another term for a prostitute who can be fucked by everyone from winners to losers to the security guards!

Next to him was Falcao, sleeping deeply despite the crowd's noise with every muscle of his body aching like never in his life. Luke Shaw made him come so much to the point where he felt his heart about to explode! Next to him was Higuain where there was an ongoing game with a leaderboard next to him. It's a list of those who can fist his butthole to the deepest point! And that was Vidal's idea by the way. He and Ramos and Nuer are in a constant race to bring the next filthiest thing to the table!

Speaking of which, Ramos and Nuer untied Dybala from his bed and re-tied him in doggy style on the restroom of the prostitutes' hall. The toilet seat was closed by his fixed body. So, that if anyone needed to pee, he had either to go out and find the nearest restroom, do it inside Paulo's butthole, or all over him for convenience! They quite literally turned the helpless Argentinian into a public toilet and both the guards and the Japanese billionaire seemed fine with that!

\--------------------

Away from the nightmare that is the hall of prostitutes, in the arena, on the Red Bed, Antoine Griezmann was standing shyly in the most defeatist forms ever, with one hand hiding his dicklet and the other one pointlessly trying to cover the magnificent groove of his deep butt crack. It was so ridiculous that even the commentator made fun of it and said "Antoine looks like a girl who got caught naked behind a shower curtain. With that attitude, he might need a hand to cover his tits as well!"

The crowd exploded in laughter but Griezmann couldn't even notice their existence. He was busy playing hundreds of different scenarios in his fragile mind about how he'll be a disgrace to the human race in the way he'll be banged. Yeah! The question in his head was about how bad he'll be fucked and not about "would it happen or not?"

That wasn't just something he believed alone. The audience were asked to vote for who they think will end up with cum in his hole and for the first time in the competition, the crowd voted for 100% for Antoine. Even in Kevin's match against Lukaku, there was like 2% who thought he might win, but this time, Griezmann left no doubt in anybody's mind that he'll be bred like a hen!

These stats might be a little biased though. Because even when the audience were asked the question "if you had the chance to top one of the 24 participants in the competition, who would it be?" the results were quite telling, and here's how it went. 1% chose Pique and 1% chose Kun Aguero which was surprising given how good they both look. 

1% chose De Ligt, the cutie, and 1% chose Hazard despite his massive ass which tells that the crowd sometimes picks more on popularity and not necessarily just on the body type. 2% chose James Rodriguez. 2% chose Ronaldo probably because many of them see him as a top, not a bottom. 2% chose Neymar. 2% chose Luke Shaw. 2% chose Ter Stegen. 3% chose Mario Gotze. 3% picked Dybala and the same percentage went for Kevin De Bruyne which both gained more attention because of their matches.

Messi was the runner-up with 8% and Griezmann had no competition at all with a huge 69% votes! almost as impressive as his buttocks fat! Many people, including the competition organizers, were surprised by the results especially because the players' sexiness varies with their clothes on. If the same question was asked to the same audience before seeing every participant naked, the result might have been absolutely different.

The billionaire gave his take on this as well even before the first round ended! It was announced in the competition newsletter that he gave "the best butt to fuck" award for Eden Hazard, and "the best slave to own" award for Lionel Messi! But the people have spoken and chose Griezmann anyways. There was something about that French boy that attracted almost everyone. How polite and vulnerable he looks, and how inviting his booty was in bed to the point where the viewers don't have to be homosexual to appreciate how good it feels to penetrate him.

That among many other things was why the idea of fighting back seemed like a joke to Antoine, especially that he had taken Paul's huge cock a couple of times before, and it was him who kept begging for more! Griezmann was "so gay" and so delicate that he would ride the dicks of the most fuckable players in the competition like Leo, Luke, and Dybala while making them feel like alpha males in the process.

So, how on Earth could he stand against someone like Paul Pogba who got a dick that was big enough to be confused for a leg?! Antoine's only hope was that his national teammates' decency will come along and save "his ass" quite literally. Because even if Greizmann loves cocks which he pretty much does, he doesn't wanna be humiliated in front of Pique, Ter Stegen, Gotze, De Ligt, Courtois and Hazard who just came from the hall of prostitutes among the rest of the invited crowd.

This match was one of the highlights of the competition that Amida Dori, the Japanese billionaire was attending in the VIP cabin. Everything seemed so special about it and it shows even in the way Paul was taking his ever so confident steps toward Antonie. He cuddled while caressing that white boy butt and whispered "it might look good when tensed, but it doesn't feel as smooth and jiggly. So, why don't you relax those glutes?"

Greizmann immediately did as told while the eye-tracking camera revealed that he couldn't move his sight from Pogba's fully erect cock. Antonie didn't even dare to blink as he felt the black hands squeezing the heaven and hell out of his widely separated cheeks. He groaned and the mics did an amazing job magnifying that, and the sound director recorded and kept repeating that groan but no one seemed to notice how impressive that "move" was because every single soul was waiting for those buttocks to part far enough to reveal what's in between them.

While Antonie buried his blushing face in Paul's chest, still staring at his dick, the very talented black smirked as he kept separating those ass cheeks just far enough to get the crowd on the edge of their seats, right before pushing those glutes back together, just like if he was playing a sophisticated form of "peekaboo" with the entire arena. They waited and anticipated but it was worth it at the end. Greizmann hole was breathtaking to the point that the commentator didn't say anything. There were simply no words to describe it. Even the audience was so quiet just like if every one of them was busy daydreaming about fucking Greizmann himself!

Paul Pogba took a moment to break the ice and said "as you can see, my lovely little friend, our presence has a special weight in the crowd's mind. They're so quiet. Do you know why?" and Antonie was like "I have no idea" as he raised his shoulders in the cutest and most innocent ways. Paul, being the man of authirity answered "because they want you to be as relaxed and free as you've always been in my bedroom. Can you do that for them?" then he felt the weight of Greizmann's ass in his hands and followed "can you do that for me?"

The white French "fuckboy" had the slightest smile ever as he nodded to agree. As much as he was excited to have Paul inside him again, he was terrified too. Yet, he intentionally ignored all the anxiety that comes with knowing that his sex tapes will go public as soon as the match is over. All he cared about was to live in the moment, and it is one of the most loveable aspects of him, how careless he can be around sexy tops!

Pogba was pretty appreciative of that and the "whole package" as he ever so gently slid his palms, caressing from Antonie's squashy butt, through his perfect spine up to his scapulas and all the way to rest at the back of the white boy's head, playing with both earlobes while whispering "I know you like ruthless immediate men. I know you love it rough but before we go deep, let's show some true romance, let's show them how the world champions share a kiss! Let's teach them how the French do it!"

Paul Pogba wasn't hyping up or exaggerating at all. This match was shaping up to be one of the longest, kinkiest and most romantic, all at the same time. It's a shame that people like James Rodreguez and Cristiano weren't among the audience. They would've enjoyed it and got a lot of "inspirations" from it. It is even more unfortunate that Kun and Leo weren't there either. Especially Messi. He was so excited about that particular matchup, but apparently, he got enough on his plate, more than he can chew!

Back at Aguero's room, Leo's eyes were watery, not necessarily because his feelings were hurt, although they were, but more because he was gagging on the tip of Kun's cock for too long, and Kun didn't seem to get enough of Lionel exhausted "sucking dicks" facial expressions despite spending hours alternating between blowjobs and face fucking.

All this time, Aguero didn't cum in Messi's ass not even once. After shoving the chastity key, Lionel's wedding ring, a vibrator, and a teaspoon into his asshole, Kun spent all his time cummming either in between Leo's lips or all over his face, and it has been almost half a day and Messi didn't get the permission yet to clean the semen threads that were all over his, hair, brows, lashes, mustache and beard!

He was even sniffing because of all the cum that went through his nostrils yet Kun wanted more! He was so in the "rapist" mood as he used his cum and middle finger to type the word "slut" on Leo's forehead before asking with a smirk "Now that you have been accustomed to my dick in your mouth, do you think you can take my balls inside too?"

Messi's ever so tearful eyes went wide open as he panicked to tilt his head horizontally, trying to say "No! No please!" and Aguero was like "you don't feel like you can do it? Good. Then, fucking do it now!" and Leo pulled his eyebrows together as it was his only way to beg with a cock shutting his mouth!

Kun started redistributing his semen on Lionel's hair tufts and face just like make-up or something while saying "what are you scared of? I have came a lot already and my dick isn't that hard anymore. I'm sure it will coil through your throat into your esophagus so easily and would hurt way less if you do it by yourself in comparison to how recklessly I will do it if I force it in. So, take a deep breath, be brave and do it!"

Leo had to follow orders. He tried slowly and painfully parting his jaws even more till he made enough space for Aguero's balls to fit in his mouth. Kun placed his hand on Messi's nape which was covered with cum as well. He gave Leo a moment, less than a millisecond to adjust before he pushed him down to take the balls inside!

Excruciating or not, humiliating or not, Leo couldn't cry or curse because his oral pathway was absolutely impacted with Kun's cock which was going all the way to the esophagus. Aguero's balls were taking so much space that Messi's tongue was pushed to the floor of his mouth and he can hardly move it if ever.

At this moment, of all times, Aguero commented: "I gotta admit, I've never seen you make a cuter expression ever." Then he caressed Lionel upper lip with his thumb and said "those expressions are by far the best, and to be fair, as charming as you've always been, I always thought that your face was missing something to look perfect"

Then, he smirked and followed "I'm not kidding or trying to humiliate you or anything, but now I know that your face was missing two things, loads of cum all over it, and to have your lips stretched out to extreme width around something. Having my cock made you almost perfect but now that you took the balls too, it looks a zillion times better! I can't explain why, but it's just like what your mouth is made for I guess… not just your mouth. Do you remember the feeling you felt when you saw a woman's pussy for the first, how fitting it obviously was for your dick to slide in. That's exactly how I felt the first time we met, when I saw your face!"

Leo rolled his eyes while praying that this torturing "balls in the mouth" bullshit will be over with soon but obviously Kun, liked it too much that he wanna make it the "new normal" for their blowjobs, and he wanted to have fun with Messi's gag reflex as well. So, he intentionally twitched his cock, letting a decent amount of precum into his esophagus.

Messi's trachea was so irritated but his oral pathway was so blocked that he couldn't even cough. He just tried to pull back but Aguero was fixing him in place and saying ever so gently "come on, where do you think you're going?" Then he twitched again while watching Lionel's eyes getting tearier and followed "I want you to get used to chocking on it!"

Despite keeping his adorable, screwed facial expressions, Leo was getting really mad and it showed on how his thighs and butt muscles hardened while he kept trying to obey. Of course, Aguero noticed that, and that's when he wrapped his thighs around Messi's head and said while wiping the tear from his eyes "relax, honey"

Then, he started playing with Leo's hair with both hands and elaborated "I love this! I love the warmth of having my balls engulfed in your mouth. I also love how much you're struggling with it, and I'm planning to keep things that way for three, probably four hours. So, it's for your own good that I want you to relax, get used to gagging on it. I don't want you to lose your mind over this"

  
Messi was so tired of all of it. Not just what was happening to him orally but even anally. The vibrator had been teasing his prostate for around twelve hours none stop, and the worst thing about it was that he can't come with the chastity caging his man thing. He had every right to be furious and his eyes speak volumes in that regard. No matter how much he tried to hide it, the way he was staring at Kun Aguero, his hole mate was filled with utter hatred! 

Kun wasn't surprised or even offended by that. He was so open-minded for all options as he asked "So, you agreed to let me fuck you as a rapist because you love me. Do you hate me now? Or not yet?" and Messi couldn't tilt his head neither vertically or horizontally because the cock in his throat was too deep and it was impossible to move without experiencing severe pain.

Aguero smiled at that little inconvenience and said "poor thing… you can't use your head tilt to communicate with me anymore. Ok, how about you use your eyes. Wink the right one if you still love me and the left if you don't, okay?" and Leo tried to do just that and as soon as he did he got mocked even more by Kun who laughed out loud and said, "there is no way I can figure which eye your winking, you can't do it properly and with all the semen over your lashes, it's almost impossible to tell!"

Then, he stretched his arm to get a tissue from the night table to wipe those beautiful eyes of his besties, and before he started cleaning Lionel's face, he threw the tissue back and said: "You know what, I like you like this and I better find another way to communicate with you." Then he took a moment playing with Messi's hair and thinking because he got all the time and authority in the world, and he'll make sure to make use of all of it.

Finally, he said "I got an idea. I'm sure it will be fun and despite being interviewed a lot, Lionel, I am sure this will be the most memorable form of interviews you'll ever have. I will ask you some questions and if the answer is no, you'll harden your glutes but if the answer is yes, you'll jiggle your booty fat, ok?" and Leo raised his hips a little and shook his hips a couple of times to agree.

Aguero laughed so hard that he accidentally let another gag-inducing precum into Leo's throat before saying "you're such a good boy, Lionel… too good to be true but you don't have to raise your butt ... I can see everything crystal clear in the mirror behind you!" then he picked up his phone and followed "actually I've got the questions written on my note app, and I kept writing more and more over the years just in case this dream got true" then he looked at their reflection again and screamed happily "and guess what?! it did! It fucking did!"

Kun kept scrolling through the questions list like "hmmm" as he elaborated "Okay before we go through the interview. First let me repeat my initial question: Lionel Andres Messi, after tying your hands behind your back, smashing your balls, keeping my dick in your mouth for over ten hours by now and keeping you waiting to be banged with a chastity on your dick, a vibrator, wedding ring, key and a teaspoon in your ass for such a long time, can you say with confident that you still love me? Harden your butt if you don't. Shake it if you do!"

Neymar was still watching from inside the closet and thinking "I swear, after all this torture, if you shake that ass, I am gonna go out and fuck the day and night out of it" and wither the Brazilian likes it or not, Leo's eyes were tearing massively as he heard all the fucked up things that Aguero did to him, yet that didn't stop him from juggling his buttocks for over twenty seconds straight like a mad bitch, which he absolutely was, just to let Kun know how crazy in love they truly were. A love that no amount of foul play can ruin.

To be continued ...


	13. Chapter 13

The sounds of the French, kissing each other's lips, and even more amplified, the sound of Paul Pogba's hands clutching Antonie Griezmann's perfectly soft ass cheeks and moving them in all directions will probably stay with the audience for the rest of their lives. 

Almost every single one of the crowd had sex before, grabbed a butt before, yet it's normally a none audible noise but thanks to the dead cat microphones all around the arena, and the phenomenal job the competition organizers and the sound director were doing, even the gentlest caress has a satisfying loud and clear sounds!

Those voices were accompanied by the best view as well. It's undeniable that any pairs of eyes can appreciate the pair of Antonie's cheeks whether clothed or not and especially then with how fast they turned from white to rosy to red by a couple of squeezes. They weren't even spanked for Christ's sake and they already got unbelievably inviting.

Those two globes of white fat and muscles were absolutely flawless, but what's in between them was what set Griezmann apart from the rest. It was the reason why he got 69% vote for the player whom the crowd would love to fuck the most.

With clothes on, many other players look great and hot AF. Leo Messi, Luke Shaw and more obviously Eden Hazard; each has one of the best asses on planet Earth but when they're naked, they don't have as good of a butthole as the French does. It was so unique to the point that even the commentator had to break his silence and address it.

He stayed quiet for a while to give people a chance to hear the kissing, touching and cuddling noises. But he couldn't see that beauty without saying "I know the sounds are great. I know the butt is perfect. Just take a moment to have a closer look, a prolonged gaze at Antonie Griezmann's butthole. It's a sincere love letter for every tongue, dick, and ball in the world"

Griezamann thought that his child-like cheekbones had reached their maximum "blush" a long time ago but the commentator's statement just made him meltdown in shyness all over again and more than ever. He got too aroused to the point where he had troubles to keep standing in between Paul's arms, and he was so anxious about letting out any groans when every microphone and every ear was eager for nothing but that.

Paul, on the other hand, was having the time of his life, brushing his lips against Antonie's while tapping on his beloved, eye-catching butthole with his fingertips while listening to the commentator elaborates "it's so hard to describe but if I have to do so. Griezmann's entrance, it's unfair to call it a pussy because it's way better than just that. It is as engorged as lips, as pink as labia, so soft like tits and so elastic and easy to pinch and pull like nipples!"

He kept on going and saying "usually, used holes are either a slit or a gap but this is not the case here. We know that Antonie has taken dicks before, yet his entrance looks so damn tight and perfectly round with inflated rim like a mini donut that's so ready to ooze chocolate, honey or whatever comes to your mind" then he took a deep breath and concluded "semen in my case of course!"

Without breaking the kiss, Pogba gently pushed his delicate boy to lie down on the red bed. Antoine raised his pale thighs up in the air ever so naturally and effortlessly, and as soon as Paul fall over him, Greizmann wrapped his legs around his teammate's waist and smiled at how perfectly amazing they both were.

Among the crowd or not, in the competition or not, the black dick never failed to make Antoine feel like a woman, never failed to make him feel like he's about to get pregnant for real, which is the most wonderful feeling for an absolute bottom like him. That's why he guided the tip of Paul's dick into his hole, smirked and asked: "what are you waiting for?"

Pogba kept kissing, licking and biting Greizmann's neck and clavicles as the blushing white boy followed "give it to me already! Put it in! Give the audience what they want!" and Paul shoved the head and whispered "I will. I swear I will! But you have to win this match first!"

The commentator didn't seem that surprised as such dynamics happened before, especially in Lionel Messi and David Villa's game but Antoine didn't expect that. He clenched on the tip of the dick inside him and said "but why? You deserve to go far in the competition! You could win the whole thing!"

Paul didn't wanna dilate his friend's hole just yet. So, he kept shoving the tip in and out before saying "I know I can make it to the final and win the competition but what's the point of that? All I want is you, and I already have you! I don't give a fuck about my sex tapes, no one will look at them anyways … I'm just another top"

Then, he kissed Antoine's lips and followed "but you, have you ever stood naked in front of a mirror?" and the little guy whispered "no, but you fucked me in front of one" and just like most of the audience, Pogba smirked before asking "did you have a good look at your body then? It's unexplainably hot!" 

Paul couldn't help it as his hands gravitated toward Greizmann's ass cheeks and squeezed them before whispering "your face is perfect, your neck, your clavicles, shoulders, even your armpits are flawless" and Antoine was too embarrassed as he interrupted "Paul please, not in front of a crowd!"

Pogba kissed him and added "why not? I'm trying to explain to the whole world why you should be the one getting his sex tapes deleted, and yes, I have no shame in telling them that I spent full nights licking your armpits! It was just as amazing as every other part of you; those nipples, this belly, pubes, and buttocks!"

Paul kept going about why he should be the one losing the match and elaborated "every curve of that body is worth checking, and it shows in 69% of the audience poll that your sex tapes would go a zillion times more viral than mine. That's why I'll let you have a little cum inside me. Then, I'll proceed to fuck you. I hope you don't mind that."

Antoine was still melting in shyness as he whispered "of course I don't, but I cannot go far in this competition. Besides, if you're careless about getting your sex tapes published, why did you join in the first place?" and Pogba answered "a lot can change for now till the next round. You might be tough enough to reach the final" then he kissed Griezmann's lips and said, "don't underestimate the power of your clit" while tapping on his little cock.

Then, Pogba started preparing his hole to ride Antoine cock and explained "I joined this competition, hoping to meet you at some point. I didn't expect it to be as early as the first round but I'm okay with that. I wanted to test your endurance and how submissive you truly are to me" and the white boy was like "I don't get it. How would riding my cock test any of that?!"

Paul smiled and said "because as soon as you come inside me, you can end the game immediately but I'm sure you won't because you want me inside you as well, and more than anything. Here's the interesting part. I will keep fucking you, and harder than I ever did, for God only knows how many hours. If you don't stop the game, I will keep banging until I make you bowlegged for sure. I wanna see how far you can tolerate. How slutty and submissive you are. I won't judge. I won't punish. I'll just keep fucking as long as you'll let me!"

While Griezmann seemed to have some kind of control over his situation with Pogba, many others didn't. Just like Leo Messi with his total submission to Kun Aguero, Cristiano had given up all his dignity and left his fate in the hands of another man; James Rodriguez. The Colombian wasn't used to be in charge and the more he stayed in power, the more corrupt and unpredictable he became.

It was so confusing for Ronaldo to be the one lying helplessly on his back, to be the one with a cock's entire length in his mouth, to be the one sniffing James's balls, and just like it wasn't hard enough to breathe already, the Colombian hand was smothering the Portuguese impacted throat. It was beyond shocking. It would've made sense for Cris if he was as dominated by someone ruthless like Ramos, but the James of all people. Cris always pictured him as an innocent, fuckable angel!

Cris was trying his best not gag on the shaft while thinking "Damn! I've always seen James naked, but I never realized how big and thick his cock is until I struggled with it! I can't believe that my eyes are tearing! It's so embarrassing to cry in front of another guy! God help those in the prostitutes' hall to handle all that shame!"

Rodriguez twitched his erection inside Cris who kept telling himself "ouch! It never crossed my mind that cocks can hurt this much! I've always seen James naked, but I never realized that his cock could get this thick and this long! Gosh! If mine is bigger, I can't even imagine what Dybala went through when I fucked his mouth! It most be more excruciating than what I'm feeling right now!"

The Colombian started moving his cock in and out of Ronaldo's mouth and the poor Portuguese kept screaming in his own head "my lips hurt! My tongue too! Even my teeth seem about to break! The pain of his hits against the back of my throat is unbearable! I swear I'll never fuck anybody's face ever again! I'll never even ask for a blow-job. Just stop, please!"

Rodriguez started playing with the Portuguese nipples while Cris kept trying to calm himself down by thinking "I just gotta survive this. James loves me. He's just mad at me but he won't be forever. I'm sure he'll come around. He won't just stop torturing me. He'll even ask me to fuck him. I just gotta give him what he wants for now!"

James noticed that Cris's tensed body started relaxing and he didn't like that. So, he had to say whatever it takes to scare Ronaldo. So, he whispered "I know what you're thinking, Cris. You assume that this is the peak of what I'm gonna do to you, but this just the beginning and I have every intention to treat you like an actual slave!"

James pulled his dick out and came all over the Portuguese tanned face and followed "I know you've fantasized about fucking me a lot and being the idiot you are, you think this is still a possibility. You think that you'll find a way to tease me into taking your dick, but let me get one thing clear. Your cock wouldn't get near my butt till the end of the competition, near any others for that matter"

Cris was trying to catch his breath when he said through the coughs "I won't force myself on you for sure, but you can't be sure that I won't fuck my opponent in next match." As he was about to wipe the semen on his eyelashes when James ordered: "don't touch your face, motherfucker!"

Ronaldo paused as James smirked and carried Cris's heavy body to the bathtub and followed "yeah, you can't clean yourself without your master's permission. Besides, you don't seem to get it just yet. There will be no next match. I won't let you play it! In fact, when I'm done with you for tonight, I'll take you to the basement where there's no cameras or guards. I'll tie you up and pass by to feed you and fuck you whenever I have time. Don't you understand?"

Cris was thinking "he can't be serious!" as he answered "yes, I do" and James didn't mean what he said at first but as it came out of his mouth, it weirdly triggered his kinky dark side, and the fact that there were no consequences to his ideas made him more intrigued to turn whatever comes to his mind into a reality!"

Since Ronaldo's face was masked with threads of cum, James kissed his neck as he followed "by the end of the competition, I'll decide. If you were a good boy, I'll untie you, if not, I'll keep you hanging and leave and god only knows how long it would take the Japanese billionaire lazy guards to find you. So, you better behave well."

Ronaldo struggled to swallow his own saliva as he hardly agreed "sure" while James was going in a full MASTER mode as he left the bathtub and said "I'll go bring something. You can use the water in the toilet seat to wash your face if you want to. It's the only water you're allowed to use. So, it's your call"

The Colombian left the bathroom while Cris kept thinking in silence "what the hell is going on?! He wasn't kidding when he said that he'll make me his secret slave but I'm not a faggot! There's no way in hell that I'll get my face in the toilet seat water, right where people shit and pee!" and at the mention of peeing, Ronaldo had a flashback of Dyabala's facial expressions Cris himself peed on him!

Cris didn't have much time to feel guilty because James was back with something in his hand. It was the same part that Ronaldo ripped from the b bed sheet and used as a rope to tie the Colombian wrists before. James smiled as he tied Ronaldo's wrists and said "payback time, motherfucker!"

The Portuguese didn't even try to resist because given what he did to James and Paulo Dybala, he believes that he deserved whatever was coming to him. His tears were beautifully blending with the semen on his cheekbones as James elaborated "you shoved a bottle of water in my ass. I'll be kinder, and shove something more useful to you. Something that will help you in the next few hours!"

Then, he opened a new bottle of shampoo and shoved it in Ronaldo's otherwise version ass. Cris never had something this thick inside him. So, he groaned at the introduction. He tensed his body, hardened his glutes and made the most feminine expressions all while James was enjoying the view. Cris wasn't used to handling such embarrassment. So, he said in a panic "James! Please! Stop looking!"

The Colombian turned on the bathtub water, pushed the shampoo bottle a bit deeper, wrapped his hands around Ronald's waist and asked ever so calmly "stop looking at what exactly? Your shivering hands that you have no choice but to keep behind your head? Your tearful eyes? Or the blush that I never saw before on your tanned cheekbones? Should I stop looking at your swelling lips and my cum all over them?"

James used his pubes to push the bottle even more before continuing "should I stop looking at your throbbing cock and forget the fact that you're perverted enough to get horny by getting humiliated? Or should I stop looking at your clenching buttocks? Or maybe just maybe look away from your nipples that are begging to be bit or ignore the obvious change of your belly and try to pretend that it's not filled with shampoo already?!"

Cris never seemed as scared while asking "Are you sure it's safe to have all this shampoo inside me?!!" and James was like "for starter, it's the only lubricant you'll have before taking my dick, and safe or not, I don't care. It's your job to push it out, and as soon as you do, I'll reward you with my cock! I promise!"

With his hands, tied Ronaldo understood that he had to push the bottle out of him by straining, like a poop! He couldn't help but cry massively as he pleaded "I know what you wanna watch me do. Can you at least stop pushing the shampoo with your hips?" and James kissed him on the nut-covered lips and answered "no"

He pushed the bottle deeper and said "it's gonna be your anal muscles trying to push my entire weight out of you. Let's see how strong you are down there, motherfucker?" and Cris was genuinely begging "but—but you know that I never used my muscles in such a way. I never took anything in the ass before! How am I supposed to learn how to do it and do it efficiently all in my very first time?!"

The Colombian wasn't in a hurry at all. He kissed both of Ronaldo's nipples ever so gently and said "take all the time you need. Unlike you, I'm not leaving you alone. I and the bottle will be right here, motherfucker! I know you are not as slutty as the others just yet, but don't worry about it. What you're about to experience, Cris will put you on par with those who had been bottoming their entire lives."

Hopeless Cris tried to reason with the Colombian one last time as he begged "I'm thirty-five, James. I'm too old for a change in sexuality, don't you think?" and James looked down, smirked and said "if you're suggesting that you should only top other men, your throbbing cock doesn't seem to with you. Besides, you should've been fucked in the ass a long time ago. It's actually the only way to stop you from worshipping yourself and your perfect body."

Cris pulled his semen covered eyebrows together, begging silently with his tearful eyes not knowing that the more broken he seems, the hornier James was getting, and it showed in the way he brushed his lips against Ronaldo's and followed "there's no wrong time to do the right thing. Thirty-five or not, you look more fuckable than you were in your twenties, and it seems about time to put you in your place!"

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a bit short because it was originally part of a way longer chapter, but I decided to post it separately so it doesn't get too long to read. I'll post the remaining part right next to it. Enjoy ^^

Things were getting pretty juicy on the competition's marvelous red bed. The alluring Antoine Griezmann found himself forced to nut in Pogba's ass, and just so that no one assumes that the white French was even remotely the dominating factor of this equation, Paul didn't take permission and never needed one to wipe the semen in his crack using nothing but the handsome man's face.

As gentle as ever, Pogba whispered "excuse me" as he pushed his lovely boy to lay down and sat on his face. Not much talk took place as both of them knew and loved their role in this game. The black fucking machine kept sliding his ass back and forth over Antoine's flawless hair, eyes, nose, lips, and chin, ruining its purity with threads of semen and reminding everyone that nothing stays perfect forever.

It got even hotter as Paul whispered to Griezmann "don't use your tongue in me. I don't want you to eat any cum other than mine, ever. I'm just decorating your pretty face with it!" and as soon as Pogba was satisfied with the relative cleanliness of his crack, he lied next to Antoine and ordered "Now, it's your turn, beauty. Sit on my face. It has been so long since I smelled that aromatic ass"

Despite being in the middle of a large crowd, Griezmann summoned the naughtiness that he used to express only behind closed doors. He arched his spine as he bit his lower lip and said "but I'm still clean down there" and Pogba slapped that fine white ass ever so casually and said "I know. I just wanna smell it, and eat that little donuts of you. I also have to prepare you for my cock, remember?"

Antoine was behaving like a little kid demanding his favorite toy as he answered"but I love it rough. Please! I want it as rough as I can take it!" while Pogba slapped Griezmann's butt again before saying "I know you want it rough. I'm not gonna use any lubricant. Just my saliva. My cock won't even go in without that" and Antoine was like "hmmm if that's the case, okay" as he literally jumped from where he was lying on the red bed and landed with his ass over Paul's face.

That white cubby booty was so heavy that Pogba cheekbones and nose were hearting from its spectacular fall over them. The black fucking machine was about to say "ouch!" But his lips met with Antoine's hole halfway through the word. So, he just kissed the pinkish donut-like rim instead and whispered "you know what to do, Griezmann"

The crowd were having goosebumps over the excessive chemistry between the two. It is not that common to see a perfect balance between softcore and hardcore sex. The whole scene was mesmerizing, the way Antoine's buttocks fat was spread over Paul's face, the blush in Antoine's cheeks and the way he leaned with his elbows over the black v-muscles just to start kissing the longest and the thickest dick in the competition, hands down.

Griezmann was so passionate and devoted in a way that made the crowd painfully jealous of Pogba. Antoine was holding the black anaconda-like cock with two hands, smelling, licking and rubbing it against the cute details of his innocent face and kissing with his glistering wet lips. Even the commentator addressed that unmatched dedication as he said: "yes they are in somewhat 69 position, and Paul is definitely eating the heavens and hell out of that milky ass, but what Griezmann is doing with Pogba's cock isn't typical."

Antoine seemed so proud of publicly expressing his sluttiness as the commentator followed "it's a sophisticated mixture of face rubbing, licking, kissing and sucking. There's actually a word for that. It's called dick worshipping, and I've never seen anybody doing it like Griezmann. It's quite shocking that someone so innocent and delicate can pull that off. He's wonderfully talented and he knows how to please a man, and the crowd too!"

The commentator was so in love with the two French and he kept expressing that loud and clear "I adore these two. I admire their commitment. It's very rare to witness such nice dynamics. Yes, Paul is a perfect top and Antoine is arguably the most attractive bottom of all times, but I'm talking about something else. Forget about their flesh for a moment. They're a beautiful example and a great reminder that sex can be brutal, ruthless and dirty as hell without being filled with sadism and humiliation."

Antoine was so in the mood and beyond excited to be talked about like that, to be praised instead of ashamed for his kinky act, to the point where he started riding Paul's nose! The crowd went banana! The commentator paused to absorb the sexiness of the moment before concluding "I know the competition organizers wouldn't agree with me and I'm sure that Mr. Amida would want the absolute opposite but I really wish that love was the main thing, the main theme in this arena. Not violence and rape. I wish that was the case across the board!"

The Japanese billionaire in the VIP cabin was alternating his sight between the arena in front of him and the screen of his phone and he couldn't help but laugh out loud at the commentator's statement. That's because he got an app that streams everything that happens in every room of the skyscraper, and what was happening couldn't be any further from the commentator's wish. From the prostitutes' hall and the satanic chaos in there to Kun Aguero's room and his filthy domination of Leo to the Colombian bathtub where Ronaldo was cornered and tied up with a bottle in his ass.

The sadistic Billionaire was totally distracted from the match by the video on his phone where James Rodreguez had a satisfactory look at his slave's blocked hole and whispered "Cris, Cris, Cris, Cris… I can see it in your eyes that you're still looking for a way out of this. I hate to let you down, motherfucker, but there isn't! It's over, baby! You started this competition interested in men's butt, and I'll make sure that you leave it, obsessed with their cocks! That I promise!" as he tapped a couple of times on the Portuguese face.

Cristiano was still trying to adjust to his new self! Despite being the reality, The whole concept of being dominated was still unimaginable to him. The fact that he was forced to stuff something in between his cheeks felt more like a dream, a nightmare, and the realization that he was kinda okay with it drove him insane. He tried to deny his arousal, to bury it under his terror but he couldn't ignore his throbbing erection nor his hole which started making funny gentle twitches around the bottle already.

Cris moved his sight between his painfully shrinking nipples and the smirk in the Colombian lips while thinking "what the hell is wrong with him, and more importantly, what the hell is wrong with me?! I'm supposed to be fucking the day and night out of his ass! My body and my dick have always been mass destruction weapons with every man and woman I've ever been with! Why am I letting him do whatever he wants to me all of a sudden? Why am I totally ok with it? Am I trying to punish myself for what I did to Dybala?!!"

Ronaldo shook his head to cease the thinking and tried to get himself out that mess by pleading "James, we're friends, remember?" while the Colombian giggled and started spinning the shampoo bottle in Cris's ass, making his hair stand on end before following "wasn't Dybala your friend when you humiliated him in front of everyone? When you peed on him?! Have you forgotten about our friendship when you left me tied up the whole night? What kind of friends you are, leaving me all exposed for whoever wanna come and fuck me?!" Then, he squeezed the bottle to push more shampoo inside Cris's intestines and followed "Appearantly, you have a very weird way of expressing friendship, and I'm just expanding on that!"

The pain, the fear, and the humiliation aside, something within the Portuguese was broken at this particular moment. Being the thickheaded he'd always been, he just realized that he lost the only friend he ever had and he was so hurt and the worst part of it was that he knew and believed that he deserved what was coming to him. Despite living as a force of motivating others, teammates and close ones alike, he started shedding tears of hopelessness and helplessness for the first time in his entire life. He was going through all this while feeling Jame carelessly moving the bottle in all directions inside him, trying to locate his prostate.

Ronaldo couldn't keep taking the hits anymore. He got down his high horse and sobbed "stop moving that thing inside me." Then, he tried to be practical about it as he followed "If you're punishing me because I didn't push the bottle out myself, I—I swear to God I'm trying to follow your orders and do whatever you want me to do but I just can't push it out against your entire weight! It is just impossible. If I could, I would not go through all this just to resist, not when you've total control over me"

James noticed and enjoyed Ronaldo's emotional struggle and there was no way in hell he's gonna give the Portuguese, not even a single word that might make him less miserable. Thus, the Colombian didn't bother to answer. He kept smiling like a psychopath as he was so busy exploring the slippery inside of his widely gabbed friend. James wasn't pretending to be entertained. He was genuinely having fun around the Portuguese ass to the point where he seemed and behaved like a racy teenager messing with a new toy. A toy that was made of flesh and had emotions to play with as well.

Giving the fact that the Colombian used the bottle to scratch every surface inside Ronaldo's intestines, it was just a matter of time before Cris's whole body tensed as his weak spot was found, and God helps him with that. James kept looking at Cris in the eyes as he pulled the bottle out just a little, and pushed it all the way in, against nothing but that "never touched before" prostate. The Portuguese let out a loud moan, and his entire body was shaking, not just because of the stimulation but also the shocking fact that he can make such sounds!

James kept taking the bottle in and out and Cris tried to avoid eye contact as he let out "Ah!' after another like a slut and he acknowledged that inside his own head as he thought "now I know how it feels to be an absolute bitch!" The Colombian was in love with how things were going so far but that didn't mean he can't demand more, Right? He kept hitting Ronaldo's hypersensitive prostate with the shampoo bottle and said "I can make a deal with you Cris. A deal that could save you the hassle of pushing such a large object out of your ass on your own!"

Ronaldo was in no mood and no position to negotiate. He barely managed to say in between his moans and groans "Ah! Aah! You decide! Ahhh! I obey!" and James kept fucking Cris faster and faster with the huge bottle before whispering "well said, motherfucker" before slowing the thrusting pace a little just so Cris can hear him saying "I know that you did what you did to Paulo Dybala because you are obsessed with going against Messi, right?"

Cris was like "Yes, but what does that have to do with your damn deal?!" and James pushed the bottle all the way in and said, "mind your language, motherfucker! You're not allowed to use a word like DAMN in front of your master" While Ronaldo didn't see the pain coming and exploded in screaming "aaaaah! Sure! Ah! Fuaack! Huh! Sure… I didn't mean to disrespect you. But why are you bringing up my rivalry with Messi now?"

James smiled, got back to the rhythm of thrusting the bottle in and out before whispering "because if you don't wanna push the shampoo bottle against my weight if you want me to be generous enough to take it out myself before fucking you, you'll have to moan Leo's name every time I hit your needy prostate! You'll have to cum while saying his name!"

For a moment there, it seemed like Cris was trying to resist. It seemed like his lips were sealed together but as soon as the bottle started going deeper and faster, and the waves of untamable arousal kept going from his ass through his entire body, he couldn't help but start moaning again and it wasn't long before he submitted and groaned "Ah! Ahh! Leo! Ahh! Leo! Please! Ah! Leo! I can't take it anymore! Ahh! Leo, don't go deep! Leo! It hurts!"

Cris moans were so loud that Luke Shaw who was sleeping in the next room woke up because of it. He wasn't sure what was going on as he got closer to the wall between them and genuinely believed that Leo Messi was fucking Cristiano Ronaldo! That's what James wanted it to sound like anyway. The Colombian kept laughing and fucking Cris with the bottle while wondering "do you see where your stupid rivalry with Leo took you? You ruined everything and ended up being a slutty slave because of it!"

Ronaldo was crying massively while James never stopped thrusting as he added "do you remember how upset you get whenever we go through an airport and the fans are chanting LEO! LEO! Look at you now, helplessly moaning the name of the man you hate the most while coming untouched! Isn't that a wonderful lesson in humility for a motherfucker like you?!" and the most submissive version of the "no more virgin" Cris kept mumbling ever so exhaustingly "yes it is ... yes ... it ... is" while thinking "and it really feels that Leo fucked my ass. That lucky sexy bastard got his revenge from me without even asking for it!"

James was so euphoric as he capped the Portuguese dick to collect his cum and shoved it with the shampoo into his screwed up ass. Ronaldo's face looked like he didn't just give up on fighting back but on his entire life. He just wanted to put the whole competition behind him already but obviously, the Colombian had a different plan. He got rid of the rest of the cum by rubbing his hand through Ronaldo's hair and whispered "and just so that we're clear, this is just the beginning, Cris! I'm just warming up, motherfucker!"

To be continued ...


	15. Chapter 15

 

While Ronaldo has a long ordeal ahead of him, His rival, and the man that clouded his judgment and made him go through all that trouble; Lionel Messi wasn't in much better shape. He wasn't as tortured for sure but he wasn't having a picnic either. He was stupid enough to give Kun full consent to, technically, rape him, and even after Aguero named all the horrible things he did to Leo that day, Leo admitted that he still loves the bastard with all his heart.

He didn't admit that by words because his mouth was shut by Kun's dick and balls for hours! Instead, Aguero used a new way of communicating where he'll ask Leo "yes, no questions" and poor Lionel will have to harden his ass if the answer is "no" and shake it if the answer is yes, and when asked if he still loves Aguero, Messi didn't hesitate to shake his booty fat and like he never did in his entire life.

Neymar was hiding in the closet all this time. He was boiling up while watching Leo whore himself out for his soulmate like that. The Brazilian wanted nothing more than to get out and stop this none sense but he got no explanation as to why he ended up secretly watching the two Argentinian having sex in the first place. So, he had no choice but to wait for then.

Kun -who was playing the role of a rapist with all its traits- picked up his phone and started reading a bunch of questions that he wrote over the years for this particular moment! It's unbelievable that he dreamed about having his idol and best friend in this exact demeaning situation for this long. Yet, aside from Neymar, no one seemed that shocked and no one seemed to care.

Aguero smiled as he started his sick interview and asked "have you ever looked at me and thought **Damn! He's hot!** and Leo couldn't help but blush before shaking his buttocks admittedly. Kun laughed ever so flattered while twitching his cock and patting Lionel's head before commenting "that's good to know. So, was I shirtless at the time?" and Leo shook his ass again as he was getting used to being used like that.

Kun kept demanding more details as he asked "was it in the national team locker room?" and Messi hardened his butt to say "no" leaving Aguero more curious "was it the hotel then?" and Leo kept shaking his buttocks while the man in charge wondered "was I coming out of the shower with a towel around my waist?"

Leo contracted his glutes while Kun asked "hmm... was I sleeping shirtless?' and Messi blushed again as he shook his hips. Aguero was like "interesting. I always slept shirtless hoping to seduce you, and you never seemed into me but now I know you were."

Aguero started to feel more connected to the man sucking his dick and kept caressing his ivory creamy shoulders and followed "Since you've been watching me sleeping like a creep, have you ever had a closer look at my package while I was asleep?"

Messi couldn't hide his embarrassment as he choked in the dick in his throat before shaking his ass. Kun was intrigued and aked immediately "did you like—touch it?" and Leo tried to avoid eye contact as he shook his butt and wiggled his caged cock as well while Aguero exploded in laughter "you must've been curious how big my cock and balls were. Well, guess what! Now you have them in between your lips and you have all the time in the world to measure them, don't you?"  
   
Lionel didn't answer that mockery question. He wasn't in the mood to take a joke, not with how many gag reflexes he was having around Aguero's shaft. Not with that many hard objects shoved in his abandoned ass. Not when his hands were tied behind his magnificent back and he can't reach his caged cock, and he can't finger himself. It was maddening for an easily aroused dude like Messi to be teased for hours with no possible relive. He couldn't even moan for Christ's sake!

Kun knows his soul mate too well and he can tell that Leo would kill to get his ass stuffed with real meat in his ass at this point. Thus he caressed Messi's bubble butt and asked "mentioning my dick size must've turned you on. You are dying to have it at the other end, aren't you?" and Leo shook his ass more than ever to the point where Aguero grabbed both of his buttocks and said "Stop! Stop! It's so distracting to watch those jiggles. I promised myself that if I get the chance, I'll have the world record and keeping my cock in your mouth, and if I keep looking at that ass, I won't be able to resist!"

Messi didn't give up. He shook his fat booty even more as he pulled his eyebrows together, trying to say "please fuck me" while Aguero took a moment to turn off the lights in the room and commented, "that's better. Now I don't see much of your ass, it will be easier for me to keep things under control." Then, he looked back at the light switches, trying to calm his urge to fuck Leo's behind by saying irrelevant stuff like "I'm really glad they designed the room in such a way where I can control all the lighting without leaving the bed. They knew how much intense sex people will have in this place, and it would be inconvenient to cut the fun, just to turn off the lights"

While Kun kept babbling and babbling, Neymar took his chance as the lights were off and sneaked out of the closet and started groveling toward the door. He had seen enough and he was about to leave two alone. That's when Aguero said "I know how much you wanna get fucked in the ass, Lionel but honestly, I'm more interested in that baby face of yours. Even if me and you were in a threesome, I'll spend most of the time in between those lips. Just like now"

Neymar paused moving at the mention of a threesome while Aguero kept going "you can't blame me for this. That was the first question that popped to my mind when I saw your face for the first time at the national young team; why do your lips look like a perfect vagina for my dick even more than actual vaginas?! And despite how eye-catching your buttocks were over the years, I've always wanted to spend hours and even days chatting with you like we're right now. I'm sorry. I tried to convince myself that this is a perverted fantasy but every time you smile at me, I get more determined to do it!"

Tears were collecting in Leo's cum covered eyes again as he was trying to smile with the cock and the balls in his mouth in a heartbreaking view. Kun couldn't help but feel for his best friend and appreciatively kiss his forehead. He went down to kiss Lionel's large nose in a way that a true rapist would never do.  Aguero whispered ever so genuinely "I know that I just took your virginity not so long ago and I saw him shy you get when I fuck you but would you be interested in being in the middle of a threesome, Lionel?" and that was the moment in which the Brazilian knew that he can't leave the room. He kept hiding in the dark next to the door, waiting for the answer.

This prolonged physical connection between the Argentinian couple got them in some kind of a trans-state where they both tell their true desires no matter what. Before answering, Messi nodded at Kun like "are you okay with it?" and Aguero said "me? I might have not been okay with it as your friend, but again, as a rapist, sure, I don't mind that. " Then he laughed and elaborated "Honestly, I can't feel much guilt for anything that happens to you especially after knowing that you used to suck David Villa's cock for months and that you even begged him to bang you. I don't have that urge to keep you for myself after that"

Neymar was losing his mind as Kun asked again "so, what about you, Leo? If you weren't trying to be so innocent, would you be willing to have two dicks at each of your magnificent ends?" and Messi seemed so hesitant but he remained honest and shook his ass. It was a very subtle shake but the Brazilian was focused enough to detect it in the darkness of the room.

Kun smirked and said "I love you more than ever, Lionel. I always loved your innocence but I'm more in love with that slutty side of yours. So, have you ever fantasized about being fucked by two men?" and as ashamed as Leo was he shook that damn huge booty.

Aguero laughed and asked "was I part of that fantasy?" and Leo hardened his butt to break his best friend's heart, and get Neymar's heart racing insanely because he got more chance to be one of the two men, Messi had fantasies about. Kun let a gush of precum into Lionel's esophagus and said "poor me… so, was David Villa one of them?"

Messi tried to harden his butt because of Aguero's jealousy but he couldn't lie. As much as he enjoyed the sex with Kun, he can't hear the mention of David Villa without shaking his ass. He even wiggled his caged cock once again to admit fantasizing about the Spanish.

Now, that Villa was one of the two, both Aguero and Neymar were so intrigued to know the other guy. Kun kept asking name after another "Ronaldinho? Eto? Deco? Ibrahimovic? Xavi? Iniesta? Suarez? Pique? Some national team player?" and Leo kept hardening his butt again and again and again.

When Kun was out of choices, he asked "were you imagining yourself getting fucked by Villa and Neymar?" and the poor Brazilian skipped a beat as Leo took a moment before shaking his jelly-like ass strong enough to make clapping sounds with his cheeks, and Neymar couldn't help but hold his throbbing cock to stop it from exploding.

The insecure Brazilian didn't think that this was possible especially after the way Leo has been ghosting him since the beginning of the competition. Both of Neymar's back and belly were hurting so badly as he tensed his body and hold his breath just to keep himself from shooting all his cum at the great news.

Aguero was starting to get a little insecure because unlike Villa, Ney was in the building after all. Kun managed to hide his anxiety by taking his time to redistribute his semen over Lionel's face before commenting "well—that's an interesting revelation that leads me to a simple question, do you prefer him over me?" and Leo hardened his glutes as much as humanly possible to make sure that he doesn't hurt Kun's feeling but deep down, even Messi didn't know whom he prefers.

The Brazilian wasn't hurt by that because just knowing that Leo wants his cock means the world to him. He can't ask for more. Aguero, on the other hand, was feeling more confident again as he asked "do you want me to invite him to fuck you with me?" and Messi didn't know what to say. So, he raised his shoulders to point that out. Kun smiled and said "since you didn't say no immediately, that's a yes. You're just worried about my feelings, aren't you?"

Messi blushed without giving a definite answer while Kun played with his hair and said "it's unbelievably kind of you to care about my feelings when you've been struggling with my cock and balls for a full day. Even while playing the role of your kidnapper and rapist, I can't stop admiring your generous soul, and I really wish I could reward you for that. You made my filthiest dreams come true, Lionel, and while I can't bring you David Villa, there's a tiny part of me that wishes that I could stop fucking your mouth and go look for Neymar just to make your dream become a reality."

At this point, The Brazilian did what he had to do, and he knew that this was a once in a lifetime chance and he had to act fast to get it. He opened the door, groveled out of the room, stood up and pretended to be passing by and asked "did someone call my nam—" then he pretended to be shocked to see Leo ing like that and was about to shut the door when Aguero shouted "Ney! Wait!" and Messi opened his eyes widely as he wasn't truly ready to be in bed with these two.

Messi kept thinking in panic "OMG! OMG! OMG! I don't want Neymar like this! I don't want him to see me like this!! He respects me so much and even he wanted to, he wouldn't be to respect me after that! I'm sucking a cock! I'm taking the balls too! I'm tied up in doggy style! What if he agrees to fuck me?! He'll find out about the chastity and that I have my wedding ring in my hole! He would think that I'm a perv for agreeing to have such things done to me!"

Neymar said from behind the door "what?! Are you gonna tell me that this isn't what it looks like?! I know you're guys together, and I'm sorry for interrupting" and Messi kept praying "God please make Kun jealous enough to push the Brazilian away! Lord! Please make him insecure about this! I know I'm a slut but I can't handle looking like one" 

Aguero caressed Lionel's chin, smirked and turned on the lights so every detail is fully exposed. He knew from Leo's face that he doesn't want that, he wasn't ready, yet shouted anyway "wait! It's indeed what it looks like, but we were talking about you as well. Leo was asking me if it's ok with me to invite you to a threesome?"

The Brazilian got in the room, eyes widely opened, jaw dropped and asked in a fake shock "are you—are you guys out of your damn minds?!" and Kun looked at Leo, smiled and twitched his cock in between those pink lips and said, "no we're not." Then, he started making things up and followed "Leo had told me about how much he dreamed about your dick a zillion times. Every time I come in his ass he keeps saying that it's wonderful but be can't wait to feel yours. He even moaned your name while I was fucking him once!"

Neymar was hiding inside the closet long enough to figure out Kun's lies but he pretended to believe them. He wanted to believe them as he shut the door, and jumped on the bed right behind Leo. He separated Lionel's ass cheeks with both hands and took a breathtaking look at his bare hole and hardly managed to ask "are you two sure that I'm allowed here?" and since Messi can't talk with a dick in his mouth, Aguero slapped his ass and spoke on his behalf "he gave me the permission to do whatever I want to him, and I give you my approval. Fuck him as much as you want, Ney"

The Brazilian was so happy that he jumped over Aguero and kissed him on the lips while crying "you're the best, Kun! I swear to God you are!" and he was so excited and energetic that neither of the Argentinian seemed surprised by the fact that he French kissed Aguero as it was obviously a form of celebration rather than an expression of intimacy.

Neymar forgot that many things were shoved into Lionel's ass throughout the day. He was about to start fucking immediately, without lubrication or preparation. He just lost his mind and Leo was still shocked and overwhelmed, and he can't defend himself anyway. Thank God, Kun was calm enough to calm the Brazilian down and say "easy! Easy! No rush You can keep fucking him all night! But you gotta take the stuff I shoved inside first. Then, you gotta get him ready, unless you like it dry"

Ney started talking to himself like a maniac "right… right… the stuff inside…" before he shoved four fingers at one go, pushing clueless Leo to choke and cough before shocking him even more by saying "I wanna try his ass both with and without lubrication. So, what would you like me to start first, Kun, amazing Aguero?"

Kun looked at Lionel's terrified face and said "since we started this whole day by role-playing, and since I am playing the role of a rapist and Leo is my victim here, I would like to see him cry his eyes out. Thus, I prefer it if you fuck him dry. Then, you do whatever you wanna do"

Ney slapped Messi's ass and asked "are you sure you're okay with dry anal? I heard that hurts like hell!" and Kun held Lionel's chin and tried to tilt it vertically to make the Brazilian think that Leo was ok with that. Messi started tearing already but Neymar was so excited to notice that. He was tricked by filthy Kun Aguero.

Messi knew that the upcoming hours will be intolerable. He believed that what he was about to face can't be enjoyable by any bottom on earth no matter how much he loves dicks. Maybe he was right, or perhaps he lost his anal virginity too recent to understand what satisfies someone who has been bottoming his entire life, and what Griezmann was willing to do and has actually kept doing on the red bed was a fine example of that.

Fourteen hours since they started breeding and Antoine was still consistently posing in doggy style and shamelessly taking the black dick in his "no more perfect" ass like a champ. You never see someone go through much suffering voluntarily, but his love for dicks and Pogba's, in particular, was beyond human comprehension. His belly was inflated with cum and his intestines were so overloaded to the point where his donut-like hole kept oozing semen at the rim every time Paul thrusts inside him. 

As fun as this match never stopped to be, it took so long for a public event that people were leaving the arena for lunch and dinner and coming back just to see more of the French eternal sex.  The Japanese billionaire enjoyed the show so much so that he ordered to broadcast the video from the red bed to every screen on the skyscraper, and broadcast Antoine's moans on all the overhead speakers.

Can you imagine how embarrassed Griezmann gets whenever he loses control over his lips and let out a loud feminine moan, knowing that everyone can hear him? Messi heard the French moans while struggling with Kun's cock in his mouth, and whatever Neymar was exploring in his behind. Cris heard the French moans while waiting for James to take the shampoo bottle out of his ass!

Kevin, Paulo Dybala, Higuain, Oscar and every guard and slut in the hall of prostitutes heard Griezmann's lewd sounds, and those who were near a TV or a screen must've also seen how pregnant he looked! It's unbelievably that Antoine went through all this rough sex after winning the match and he could've ended his suffering a long long time ago, yet he didn't!

By the end of that ordeal, Pogba pulled his "fuck boy" hair, licked his neck and whispered "what are you waiting for, Antoine? It has been a full day already. I lost count of how many times I filled your stomach at my thirteenth cum, I can keep going, but I can see how boneless you've become. Why don't you raise your left middle finger and end the game already?!" and this whole conversation took place while Paul didn't stop or even slow the pace of his ball-deep thrusts in his friend's butthole.

Griezmann needed a moment to pull himself together and find the strength and the words to replay "I can't" and Pogba was like "OMG! Are you too exhausted to raise your hand?! I can help you with that!" and Antoine was like "it's not that. I can't have it in the history of our love, our relationship that I ever said no to your amazing dick! I can't let you hold such a thing over my head!"

Pogba pulled Antoine hair a little firmer, kissed him on the lips and said "I won't blame you. I would never ever mention the fact that you said no to my dick. You did the impossible for me already. Besides, my balls have been slamming your bare hole for fourteen hours! Do you expect me to be greedy enough to ask for more?! You did great, babe. You can rest now"

Then, he tried to raise Griezmann's middle finger and end the game, but the white cream pie hurried to pull his hands to his chest, leaning on his elbows to stay in doggy style. Paul shoved harder than usual and asked "you have always been submissive against your own good. Why are you being stubborn now? Come on! Let's end it already!"

Antoine hardened his glutes fearless of the Anaconda in between, proud that he managed to please the thickest dick in the competition before explaining "I know you have a tremendous fitness but I also know that you have been fucking me for an unbelievable period, and you must be exhausted as well" while Pogba let a gush of remaining semen inside the white boy and followed "so?"

Griezmann blushed and elaborated "I don't want you to go to the hall of prostitutes like this. Let's wait until the morning. So, you've regained your strength." and Paul was shocked as he asked "you realize that this isn't my bedroom. This the competition arena! You want us to sleep here the whole night" and Antoine was like "there's no law against that, and everyone had seen and heard everything about me. There's nothing left to hide. So, why don't you keep your third leg deep inside me the whole night?"

Paul smirked as he brushed his lips against the white boy's and whispered "damn it, Antoine! No matter how you make me feel my authority, and no matter how I try to say no to you, there are always times where I lose control. You always know how to seduce me. I'm so tired and I can't keep going in and out, but I also can't resist the idea of keeping my erection for another fourteen hours inside you! So, hell yeah. We're spending the night on the red bed!" 

They kept French kissing until they both collapsed into a deep sleep. The remaining matches were pushed to the next day. There was no written law that forbids a match from going for as long as the winner wants, and Paul and Antoine were so madly in love that they never seemed even close to getting enough of each other. The Japanese billionaire met with the competition organizers that night and added a new rule that limits the time of each match to three hours, after which, the game is over and the audience votes will decide the winner and the loser. Yes, it's kinda unfair but nothing in that competition was based on justice, to begin with. So, the players will have to adapt to the new rule just like everything else.

To be continued ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always dreamed about a threesome where Messi is dominated by Kun Aguero and Neymar but I needed a solid background story for such a thing to happen. Of course, I could've just made a separate work where Leo invites the two to fuck him, but this is way more interesting. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I am in love with it XD


	16. Summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added this summary as a reference for those who're looking for a particular story in this work. If you have any ideas or suggestions to improve it, let me know, and if you're struggling to have a certain moment in the text, hit me up as well.

**Chapter 1:** Explaining the rules of the competition.

 **Chapter 2:** Players' match up and their reactions to it.

 **Chapter 3:** Messi's first exposure to how the game works as Kevin De Bruyne and Romelu Lukaku have sex.

**Chapter 4:** Lionel Messi & David Villa's match.

 **Chapter 5:** Messi dealing with the aftermath of his first public sex during the Cristiano and Dybala match.

 **Chapter 6:** Psycho analysis of the nature of the competition and how it made Cristiano sink in guilt after a disastrous match and got Messi through an emotional breakdown after taking a look at the hall of prostitutes.

**Chapter 7:** Cristiano and James Rodreguez growing closer than they should while Messi and Aguero went intimate, and the competition organizers call the players for and urgent meeting.

 **Chapter 8:** Messi and Aguero publicly display their affection and hurts Neymar so much. Higuain slept in the hall of prostitutes to take care of a few friends while James Rodreguez faces a horrible ordeal.

 **Chapter 9:** Neymar opens up about his pain to his good old friend Pique. Higuain wakes up to terrible news that gets worse because of Arturo Vidal. While James Rodreguez wakes up to an unexpected, decent surprise.

**Chapter 10:** Messi and Aguero had an unpleasant encounter with the sadistic Japanese billionaire that put them in their place, and as soon as it was over, they escaped their terrifying reality into each other's arms.

 **Chapter 11:** Cristiano apology to James Rodriguez unfolds in the sexiest of ways while the Colombian plans his revenge, and Messi is playing the role of a victim while Aguero plays the role of a kidnapper and a rapist and take total control of him.

 **Chapter 12:** A recap for what every person in the competition was doing followed by the beginning of Griezmann and Pogba's match while what started as some kind of roleplay between Kun and Leo spirals out of control.

**Chapter 13:** The finest details of Griezmann and Pogba's match followed by the struggle of Cristiano Ronaldo in the hands of James Rodriguez.

 **Chapter  14:** The peak of Griezmann and Pogba's match and James Rodriguez's revenge. 

 **Chapter 15:** The end of Griezmann and Pogba's match while Aguero takes his humiliation game with Leo too far. Far enough to get Neymar involved.

To be continued ...


End file.
